Wonderwall
by Milam D
Summary: Aquele foi o seu julgamento, o seu castigo e até mesmo o seu purgatório. Hyuuga Hinata estava cega por culpa de seus pecados e era sua obrigação a ter sob seus cuidados até ser descoberta uma cura. Mas ele nunca deixaria de ser um pecador. E era por isso que, com todo seu egoismo, ficava satisfeito por Hinata ser incapaz de enxergar todas as reações que causava nele.
1. protetor

Olá a todos! Essa é a primeira vez que posto uma história nesse site, mas não tinha uma conta até pouco tempo. Por isso peço que tenham paciência comigo porque ainda nem sei mexer nele direito TT

Bom, essa história foi publicada no SPIRIT, **onde também** foi publicado **como Milam** . Pretendendo expandir para todos os outros sites de fanfic, com a intenção de aumentar, com menos de um pouco, ao lado SasuHina. Por isso, não é **plágio** .

Wonderwall é uma Two-shot, pós-guerra. Espero que gostem!

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

_Porque talvez__  
__ Você será aquela que me salva_

_Wonderwall - Oasis_

Ainda a chamavam de criança.

Mesmo com seus dezesseis anos completos, todo o seu clã agia como se ela fosse apenas uma garotinha de seis. O motivo disso tudo era o fato de ela ser fraca e indefesa, como uma criança. Era chorona e ingênua, assim como uma criança. Temia os mais velhos e deveria ser vigiada a quase todo o momento, igual a uma criança.

Por isso, quando ela se jogou na frente de Naruto, a pessoa pela qual sempre foi apaixonada, no momento em que Sasuke mandaria um jutsu desconhecido, ela se sentiu, pela primeira vez, uma mulher adulta e corajosa. Bem, já era de se imaginar que a vida não seria tão transigente com alguém como ela. A sensação de vitória durou apenas alguns míseros segundos, sendo substituída por um calor nocivo e uma tosse sangrenta. A vida sempre arrancou-lhe as coisas mais importantes, sem nunca parecer satisfeita..

Quando seus olhos finalmente se abriram, nada era visto além da escuridão.

O pânico a possuiu. Milhões de dúvidas invadiram sua mente. A explicação mais lógica seria a da derrota dos aliados na guerra, ela havia sido sequestrada e a colocaram em um quarto escuro, ou, na pior das hipóteses, seus olhos foram arrancados pela ganância de se possuir um kekkei genkai. Com as mãos trêmulas, tocou seu rosto, respirando aliviada quando encontrou seus olhos em seu devido lugar.

Como sua cabeça e todo o resto do corpo parecia querer explodir, custou todas as suas forças para conseguir sentar na cama onde a deixaram. Havia alguém próximo a ela? Já não sabia. Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão indefesa, nem mesmo quando seu pai a humilhava na frente de todos.

Um barulho de uma porta se abrindo a deixou tensa, mas logo a voz conhecida a fez relaxar.

— Hinata, finalmente acordou – Tsunade entrou observando o formulário da paciente – Você esteve desacordada por duas semanas. Pelo visto acordou no exato dia que o Uchiha será julgado pelos seus crimes, isso deve te deixar… - Suas palavras se calaram e uma preocupação tomou conta assim que viu os olhos desfocados da herdeira Hyuuga.

— Tsunade-sama? - Com dificuldade sua voz soou forte, ignorando que se sentia como um verdadeiro trapo – Algo está errado. Por que não consigo te ver?

A mais velha mentalmente agradeceu pela experiência em ser uma ninja médica, assim aprendeu a ser insensível em situações desse tipo, mas juraria que qualquer outra pessoa teria seu coração partido ao escutar tais palavras ditas com tanta ingenuidade. E era essa mesma experiência que a fez uma das melhores médicas do mundo.

Apertou o punho na tentativa de controlar a raiva direcionada a Uchiha Sasuke, o culpado por causar algo tão cruel a uma menina inocente. Por que de todas ela era quem mais sofria? Já havia perdido o seu primo e agora perdeu a coisa mais importante em seu clã.

Sua visão.

— Eu prometo, Hinata – Tsunade disse com toda segurança que era capaz de ter. Ela faria qualquer coisa… - Eu farei o meu possível para que a sua visão volte. Eu dou a minha palavra, como a melhor ninja médica que já existiu.

Ela não permitiria que essa pequena menina sofresse mais.

Não precisou de mais palavras para que Hyuuga Hinata entendesse o que a mulher mais velha queria dizer. Um sorriso melancólico surgiu em seu rosto, apenas aceitando seu destino mais uma vez, enquanto sentia algo quente escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Ela não era capaz de ver, mas ainda era capaz de chorar.

* * *

Tsunade andava apressada em direção a sala onde Uchiha Sasuke seria julgado por todos os seus crimes contra a vila da folha e também contra as outras vilas.

Seu humor não estava nem um pouco amigável desde o momento que saiu do quarto de sua paciente cega. Não conseguiu suportar a falta de vontade de viver que surgiu naquele rosto pálido, mesmo sendo tão nova e com tantas coisas para se descobrir. Os ninjas que surgiam no caminho sabiamente desviavam seu percurso ao sentir como uma áurea negra emanava da Hokage.

Naruto, o único corajoso ou apenas o mais idiota - com certeza a última opção - surgiu em seu caminho e a loira revirou os olhos, imaginando o que ele teria para dizer pela milésima vez.

— Obaa-chan, por favor, pegue leve com o Sasuke – gritou – Ele não fez tudo isso por mal!

— Naruto! – Sakura gritou puxando o amigo para perto – Não fale assim com Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade parou, o ódio descontrolado exalando de si, imagem assustadora o suficiente para fazer os dois darem alguns passos para trás.

— Espero que saiba, Naruto, que por culpa do seu amigo a Hinata está cega.

Os dois a olharam aterrorizados.

Sakura tentou reprimir algumas lágrimas com aquela notícia, não conseguia acreditar que de todas as pessoas, logo a Hinata quem acabou ficando com um destino trágico. Naruto permaneceu em estado de choque por alguns segundos.

— Isso é tudo minha culpa – murmurou cabisbaixo – Ela me salvou e por culpa da minha fraqueza ela…

— Naruto, isso não é culpa de ninguém. – Sakura sussurrou com preocupação.

— Se engana, Sakura. A culpa é do Uchiha e pensarei no melhor castigo para ele.

Os dois mais jovens observaram calados enquanto Tsunade entrava na sala onde seu amigo de infância estava algemado em uma cadeira, alguns ANBUs e anciões também estavam lá. Infelizmente, para pessoas fora dessas classificações não era permitida a entrada.

— Vamos ver a Hinata-chan.

Naruto suspirou assim que a porta se fechou em um estrondo, recebendo a aprovação da sua colega de equipe. Se sentia culpado por toda aquela situação e naquele momento só conseguia pensar que faria qualquer coisa para ajudar a sua amiga a ter sua visão de volta.

* * *

Cerca de dez ANBUs que estavam naquela sala fizeram uma reverência respeitosa com a entrada da Hokage, na qual se sentou no meio dos anciões e observou com certo desprezo o ninja acorrentado no meio daquela sala. A feição daquele delinquente não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, como se estar a ponto de ter o resto de sua vida julgado não o incomodasse em nada.

Internamente, ela se perguntou como um garoto tão novo poderia causar tantos problemas.

Assim que se recompôs, sua voz ressoou firme e forte no ambiente.

— Uchiha Sasuke, está aqui para ser julgado por seus crimes. Alguma palavra em sua própria defesa? – Silêncio – Portanto, continuarei.

Todos aguardaram com ansiedade, exceto o Uchiha que apenas olhou para o teto branco e fechou seus olhos em seguida, tentando ignorar toda aquela situação irritante. Apenas desejava que tudo isso acabasse logo. Seus planos falharam, ele admitia sua derrota, agora a morte parecia não apenas agradável como necessária. Abraçaria seu fim com alegria desde que não ficasse preso nas mãos podres de Konoha e seus dirigentes.

— Uma cela não será um castigo suficiente para você – Todos a olharam surpresos, esperando algum tipo de sentença de morte, Sasuke abriu um irônico sorriso, ainda com seus olhos fechados – A partir desse momento, Uchiha Sasuke terá todo seu chakra selado, não poderá sair da vila, será vigiado a todo momento e terá sobre seus cuidados Hyuuga Hinata, até segunda ordem.

Um alvoroço, repleto de indignação e revolta preencheu a sala. Sem tirar os olhos de Sasuke desde sua chegada, Tsunade sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia ao observar aquela máscara de indiferença e escárnio ruir. Aqueles olhos negros brilharam de fúria destinada apenas a ela.

— Tsunade-sama, tem certeza que ele pode cuidar dessa menina sem oferecer nenhum risco para ela? - Um ancião falou com incerteza, todos se calaram.

— Não se preocupem, não tem como ele oferecer nenhum risco com seu chakra selado e com um ANBU o vigiando a todo momento. – Ela sorriu – Hinata está cega, mas ainda acredito que…

— Pelo visto a idade afetou a sua cabeça – Pela primeira vez a voz de Sasuke se fez ouvir, rouca, fria e repleta de irritação – Eu nunca perderia meu tempo cuidando de uma escória fraca e ainda por cima cega. Não tenho cara de babá.

— Mais respeito com Tsunade-sama.

A mulher fez um sinal silenciando a todos. Um sorriso maldoso dançou em seu rosto.

— Você foi o único causador dessa situação desagradável. Talvez devesse ter pensado nisso antes. – Controlou o sorriso de satisfação pelo fato do seu plano já estar dando certo – Você não gostar é exatamente a ideia central de uma punição não é mesmo? Mas é claro que esse é um castigo muito fraco, por isso, assim que eu descobrir um jeito de trazer a visão de Hinata ao normal, tenho planos bem melhores para você.

Aquela decisão foi tomada a apenas quinze minutos antes do julgamento. No primeiro momento também achou loucura o rumo de seus próprios pensamentos, era uma faca de dois gumes, poderia dar muito certo, como também poderia dar muito errado. Não era apenas a questão de ser uma punição para Sasuke e sim também o fato de que Hiashi havia desertado de vez sua filha quando soube que ela não tinha mais o Byakugan, então ela havia resolvido juntar o útil ao agradável. Não poderia deixar Hinata trancada no hospital por um tempo indeterminado e ela também não poderia ficar sozinha na maior parte do dia. Quem teria tanto tempo livre para a vigiar e atender as suas necessidades? A resposta estava bem a sua frente. Na melhor das hipóteses, Sasuke poderia se arrepender de seus atos ao perceber o que causou a uma pessoa como Hinata.

— Se ousar fazer algum mal a Hinata, uma onda de choque forte o suficiente para o deixar sem força por um dia, o atingirá. Eu cuidarei de aplicar esse jutsu pessoalmente, desejo manter a segurança de Hinata.

— Você acha que com tudo isso conseguirá me prender por quanto tempo? Te garanto que nada será capaz de me prender aqui para sempre.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao escutar sua declaração repleta de desprezo.

— Não insulte minha inteligência, Uchiha. Você está fraco agora e te manterei fraco. – Tsunade se levantou – Levem-no.

* * *

Seus passos eram lentos e desastrados enquanto tentava entrar na mansão Uchiha com apenas a ajuda de Shino, já que Kiba desprezava com toda a sua força aquela situação e parecia não querer entender o julgamento da Hokage. Naruto e Sakura estavam em uma missão e seus outros amigos pareciam ocupados com qualquer outra coisa, então Shino foi o único que ofereceu ajuda para a levar em sua nova casa temporária assim que teve alta no hospital.

Ela se apoiava nele no momento que adentrou a casa, o cheiro de mofo e de abandono foi a primeira e única coisa que conseguiu perceber sobre aquele lugar. Seu coração doía por não ser capaz de enxergar os móveis e a cor velha da parede.

— O Uchiha provavelmente já está chegando. – A voz do Aburame ecoou no vazio daquela enorme casa – Eu terei que ir agora Hinata, sinto muito não poder ficar mais.

— Não se preocupe Shino-kun – Disse com delicadeza no momento em que ele a levou ao sofá para que pudesse se sentar – E-Eu realmente fico muito feliz com a sua ajuda.

Ele assentiu, esquecendo que ela não poderia ver esse simples gesto, então se apressou em dizer um "certo" e foi embora daquela casa de aparência tão mórbida. Uma pontada de culpa por deixar sua amiga em um local tão péssimo o atingiu, mas não podia desobedecer as ordens da Hokage.

Hinata apreciou o silêncio, tentando não se sentir tão nervosa com toda aquela situação. Logo, as lembranças de sua última conversa com Tsunade vieram a tona.

_— T-Tsunade-sama eu… E-eu não posso fazer isso – Seus lábios tremeram pelo medo – Eu só quero ir pra casa._

_Não conseguia acreditar que a Hokage realmente queria que ela morasse e ficasse sobre o cuidado da pessoa que havia feito tão mal a ela e a tantas outras pessoas. Não queria conviver com alguém tão cruel e pela qual só o nome era capaz de fazer seu corpo inteiro arrepiar de pavor._

_— Hinata, você precisa confiar em mim, te prometo que ele não irá te fazer mal._

_— Mas… P-Por que?_

_— Você não tem mais uma casa – Ela fechou os olhos tentando controlar sua dor diante de tais palavras – Você conhece o seu clã muito bem._

_— E-Eu…_

_— Acredito que essa seja uma parte essencial para o castigo de Sasuke – suspirou – Não quero usar métodos dolorosos, pois isso só pioraria o seu jeito frio. Porém, acredito que se ele conviver com você, talvez possa se arrepender um pouco de todo o mal que ele fez. A culpa é uma das piores torturas._

_— Eu ainda não sei se sou realmente adequada para isso._

_Tsunade sorriu._

_— Hinata, você é tão bondosa, o suficiente para contagiar a todos que estão ao seu redor – Ela sabia que tudo se encaixava como peças de um quebra cabeça, Sasuke precisava ser julgado e Hinata precisava de alguém para cuidar dela – Todos possuem um coração. Eu te escolhi, pois acredito sera única capaz de fazer com que o Uchiha descubra o dele._

_A Hyuuga permaneceu sem palavras diante de tudo aquilo. Seria mesmo capaz de "ajudar" uma pessoa tão fria e que ela morria de medo? Ele havia machucado tantas pessoas e ela estava cega agora por sua culpa. Como alguém assim poderia ter um coração?_

_— Eu acredito em você, Hinata. Esse pode não ser o momento certo e eu sei que é uma situação muito delicada, mas acredito que se isso der certo, você será capaz de evitar um destino doloroso para muitas pessoas – Agora a voz da Hokage soava cansada – Não sei por quanto tempo serei capaz de segurá-lo aqui e ele sabe que nada conseguirá o deter por muito tempo. Uchiha Sasuke é um ninja monstruosamente forte e imprevisível. Por isso, aceite isso como uma missão._

Fazer aquele homem perceber ser possuidor de um bom coração com bons sentimentos e sem vontade de fazer o mal parecia piada e por isso era a missão mais difícil de sua vida. Se sentia usada de várias formas, além de ser o castigo de Sasuke, também deveria ser aquela que vai fazer Sasuke ser capaz de sentir culpa e arrependimento, algo incontestável de ser impossível.

Seu olhar triste foi em direção ao chão, mesmo enxergando apenas aquela escuridão na qual a cada dia parecia mais familiar. Não conseguia evitar sua mágoa por Tsunade-sama se aproveitar de seu estado delicado sem parecer se importar com seus sentimentos. Mas não podia negar, ela estava certa, o que era o sentimento de uma só pessoa em comparação com o futuro de todas as outras? Por isso ela faria o necessário, enterrando esse pensamento egoísta.

O barulho da porta quando se abriu interrompeu seus pensamentos, chamando sua atenção.

O único sobrevivente do clã Uchiha bateu a porta com força atrás de si, estava irritado. Além de ter um ANBU ridículo atrás de si desde o primeiro instante fora daquelas correntes, ele se sentia fraco e completamente sem chakra, claro indicativo de que por enquanto ele não podia fazer absolutamente nada além de cumprir os desejos daquela velha gagá.

Seus olhos negros foram de forma imediata na direção da mulher sentada em seu sofá empoeirado. Ele se lembrava dela, era a garota tola que se intrometeu em sua luta contra Naruto. Nunca em sua vida presenciou alguém fazer algo tão estúpido. Se ela tinha conhecimento de sua fraqueza, por que tentou proteger o Naruto? O dobe com certeza não estaria nesse estado se tivesse recebido aquele golpe.

A Hyuuga mantinha a cabeça abaixada, algo que ele não compreendeu muito bem, mas realmente não se importava em como essa mulher agia, era apenas mais uma pedra em seu caminho.

— Deixarei claro: não serei a sua babá – Soltou numa voz sem emoção. Não passou despercebido como a Hyuuga se arrepiou de medo – Se vire sozinha. - Completou.

— S-Se e-engana se pensou q-que eu desejasse tal coisa – retrucou com nervosismo – E-Eu tampouco queria estar aqui.

Se surpreendeu um pouco com as palavras ditas usando o último pingo de coragem daquela mulher, seu corpo pequeno se encolheu ainda mais no sofá, como se esperasse um golpe na qual nunca viria. Sua voz era tão baixa e doce que mesmo se ela tivesse a intenção de ofender, ninguém realmente se chatearia.

Aparentemente precisou de apenas alguns segundos para ela recuperar sua coragem, seus olhos seguiram cada movimento da Hyuuga enquanto ela levantava tentando andar naquele local desconhecido, apenas se guiando pela dignidade que ainda lhe restava. Com passos lentos tentava chegar sabe-se-lá onde, dando de cara com uma parede e se voltando na direção de Sasuke. Suas mãos iam um pouco mais na frente, evitando um impacto frontal em algo, porém seus pés não a impediram de tropeçar no velho tapete daquela sala.

Hinata soltou um baixo grito, esperando o impacto que nunca veio.

— É mesmo uma mulher estúpida, Hyuuga.

Sentiu suas bochechas corarem quando seu rosto bateu no peito do traidor de Konoha. Porém, o aperto de Sasuke em sua cintura não durou muito, suas mãos se afastaram como se a pele dela queimasse.

— Você não conhece essa casa, nem se fosse capaz de enxergar saberia onde é o quarto.

— E-eu aprenderei – disse com determinação.

Sasuke revirou os olhos com impaciência. Estava começando a ficar insuportável a presença daquela Hyuuga, seu descontentamento só parecia aumentar a cada gesto, palavra e respiração dela. Não custou muito para decidir ser melhor levá-la para algum quarto e trancá-la lá durante todo o resto de sua miserável vida - ela até o agradeceria por isso -, mas como ele provavelmente seria castigado se fizesse isso, resolveu que hoje já seria o suficiente por enquanto, assim poderia ficar livre daquele incômodo pelo resto da noite.

Sem aviso prévio, a pegou no colo de qualquer jeito, ignorando os protestos da mesma enquanto caminhava até o quarto.

A colocou deitada na cama e se virou pronto para sair daquele local.

— Fique ai o resto da noite, Hyuuga.

— Espere, Uchi…

Não foi capaz de terminar a frase, o som da porta se fechando significava que ele não deseja ficar nem mais um segundo próximo dela.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus olhos se fechavam lentamente. Não iria chorar mais, não por hoje. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar com o cheiro de abandono de todo aquele lugar, mas o cansaço do seu corpo e mente estavam tão fortes que logo o sono se fez presente.

* * *

Naquela noite, pesadelos reais a perturbaram. As memórias daquele dia se manifestaram em forma de sonho. Os sentimentos daquele dia se tornaram mais vívidos, sua vontade de ajudar o amor de sua vida, sua coragem repentina, sua pequena alegria e seu medo daqueles profundos olhos negros fixos nela antes de a atingir sem piedade.

Foi a última coisa que viu.

Se a vida lhe desse a chance de escolher iria preferir apreciar, como sua última imagem com seu dom da visão, o jardim do complexo Hyuuga, o lugar pela qual sempre usou como refúgio de seus medos e tristezas. Infelizmente, nunca teve o privilégio de escolher algo em sua vida. As decisões sempre foram tomadas por ela, assim como coisas importantes em sua vida eram arrancadas sem nenhuma piedade. Neji se sacrificou por ela, que agora estava em uma vida mais miserável ainda. Quão decepcionado ele ficaria por vê-la nessa situação?

Havia acordado suada, com a necessidade urgente de um banho. Com esse pensamento em mente, se levantou, sem saber exatamente o que faria em seguida. Não tinha ideia de onde estava o banheiro, nem onde suas roupas foram postas. Sem rumo, deu alguns passos, mas eles logo foram interrompidos por um objeto duro. Dessa vez, não havia ninguém ali para impedir sua queda.

Não demorou muito para Sasuke ser capaz de escutar um forte barulho seguido de um pequeno gemido de dor. Bufou, ele deveria imaginar, aquela mulher não ficaria quietinha na cama para sempre. Quando abriu a porta do quarto seus olhos refletiram certa diversão, a Hyuuga estava esparramada no chão, sua testa enrugada com indignação. Talvez finalmente reconheceu o fato de não conseguir dar mais de dois passos sem ajuda. Um sorriso irônico brotou em seu rosto.

— Achei que fosse capaz de se virar sozinha. – Hinata se sentou bruscamente ao ouvir a voz de Sasuke – Mas pelo visto já precisa de ajuda logo tão cedo.

— Que outra e-escolha eu tenho? N-não existe n-ninguém disposto a me a-ajudar.

Sasuke a observou enquanto o quarto era absorvido pelo silêncio. Ainda não entendia como Tsunade era capaz de sacrificar tanto essa garota para colocá-la numa casa junto com ele, uma pessoa sem um pingo de piedade com as outras ao seu redor.

Um barulho vindo da barriga de Hinata ecoou pelo quarto, deixando a mesma totalmente vermelha e com uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto. Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Se pensa que eu vou cozinhar para você, está enganada. – Ele fez uma pausa, recebendo o silêncio como resposta – Aqui nessa casa não tem nem comida para mim, eu estava indo comprar alguma coisa congelada, antes de você me atrapalhar.

— Etto… U-Uchiha-san? – Aguardou o que ela queria dizer, enquanto brincava com seus dedos em claro sinal de timidez – S-se você comprar os ingredientes, eu p-posso cozinhar. É só me m-mostrar onde se encontra cada c-coisa. - Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao não receber resposta – S-Sempre gostei de cozinhar, isso me deixa mais feliz e tranquila.

Não soube ao certo o motivo por ter aceitado aquele pedido com um audível "hum". Talvez porque depois de tanto tempo, desejava comer uma comida de verdade.

Então, antes de seus passos o guiarem para o supermercado mais próximo, indicou vagamente para a Hyuuga onde estava o banheiro daquele quarto. Ela assegurou com o rosto repleto de timidez que ficaria bem e poderia se banhar sozinha, mesmo ele não perguntando se ela ficaria bem ou não. Não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Não podia negar o fato de toda essa situação ser cômica. Apesar disso, desde o fim da guerra, se sentia pela primeira vez relaxado, talvez por estar em sua casa depois de tantos anos, não podia negar a familiaridade ocasionada pelo locas. Lamentavelmente, esse sentimento não durou muito. Assim que chegou ao centro de Konoha foi obrigado a aguentar todos os olhares sobre si, alguns eram de desprezo, outros de medo e até de admiração vindo da maior parte da população feminina. Era de impressionar como aquelas mulheres não pareciam se importar com o fato dele ser um criminoso rank S.

Quando finalmente chegou a casa, se surpreendeu ao encontrar a Hyuuga sentada em seu sofá de forma relaxada, os olhos fechados e as mãos sobre as coxas, foi preciso o barulho da porta se fechando para que ela se lembrasse onde realmente estava - no covil da cobra, literalmente. Assim que ela o seguiu até a cozinha, Sasuke decidiu manter seu silêncio, falando apenas quando precisava indicar os ingredientes. Claro, foi imprescindível ele parar algumas vezes para indicar a direção certa apesar de sua irritação e falta de paciência.

Por fim, observou como ela cozinhava.

Realmente não precisava enxergar para fazer um bom trabalho, seus movimentos eram automáticos e precisos, como se já tivesse aquela prática desde seu nascimento. Se movia com cuidado entre a pia, o fogão e a mesa – já que ele havia largado todos os ingredientes ali – e em nenhum momento pediu ajuda. A cozinha era pequena, facilitando sua locomoção.

Não se surpreendeu por aquele café da manhã estar delicioso, era óbvio que ela tinha nascido com um dom para isso. Sem nem mesmo imaginar o porquê, concluiu que o marido dela aproveitaria as melhores refeições. Deveria admitir, nem mesmo ele, famoso por ser bom em tudo, cozinharia tão bem assim. Manteria esse elogio apenas em sua cabeça, entretanto.

Comeram em silêncio. Isso já estava começando a ser algo habitual entre eles e Sasuke não pôde evitar de agradecer mentalmente. . Essa Hyuuga tinha algumas vantagens, além de não ser uma de suas fãs doidas, cozinhava bem e não era tagarela. Talvez ficar com ela até descobrir uma maneira de sair dessa prisão não fosse tão insuportável como ele havia imaginado.

No entanto, logo aquela tranquilidade foi quebrada por uma batida na porta.

O herdeiro Uchiha fez uma careta ao encontrar Naruto e Sakura.

— O que querem? – Perguntou com frieza.

— Não seja chato, teme!

Naruto entrou na casa, mesmo sem ser convidado, e seguiu seu olhar em direção a cozinha, encontrando uma Hyuuga sentada com seus olhos fechados. Um olhar de preocupação e culpa surgiu em seu rosto.

_Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, eu seria capaz de dar a minha vida para seus olhos voltarem ao normal._

— Viemos te ajudar a fazer uma faxina!

* * *

— Eles já foram.

Sasuke fechou a porta, mirando Hinata sentada no sofá, mais uma vez seus olhos se encontravam fechados.

Estava triste por não ter ajudado na limpeza, mesmo insistindo, seus amigos exigiram que ela continuasse sentada, pois Tsunade-sama aparentemente afirmou que ela devia manter repouso até ser descoberta uma forma de cura para sua visão. Se sentiu completamente inútil, mas não podia fazer mais nada além de aceitar. Ela estava cega e muito desengonçada ainda, não poderia ajudá-los até acostumar a se virar sozinha, agora só iria os atrapalhar.

— Eu preciso de um banho – Sasuke continuou. – Fique aqui e não dê trabalho.

— Não me trate como uma criança – Hinata murmurou com certa irritação, suas bochechas coradas pela sua resposta ousada – E-eu estou f-fazendo o máximo para n-não ser nenhum incômodo.

Sua voz soou fraca enquanto abaixava sua cabeça. Sasuke não podia dizer ao certo porquê se sentiu incomodado com essas palavras. Sem entender seus movimentos, se aproximou, ajoelhando em frente a Hyuuga. Essa posição os faziam ficar cara a cara e pela primeira vez pôde examinar seu rosto melhor. Ainda assim, o seu único pensamento foi de como ela era de dar pena. Poucas vezes reparou nela antes de fugir da vila, no entanto sempre a julgou como uma pessoa digna de piedade pela sua fraqueza, por nem ao menos conseguir falar sem gaguejar, uma ninja pela qual sempre ficaria à sombra de seu primo, Neji Hyuuga.

Apesar disso, era triste. Era triste como no fundo, um fundo na qual mantinha enterrado dentro de si, Sasuke sabia que a única pessoa merecedora de pena ali era ele.

— Por que seus olhos estão fechados?

Hinata se surpreendeu com aquela pergunta, levantando sua cabeça sem perceber a proximidade do homem. Corou ao sentir o hálito morno do mesmo em seu rosto.

— E-eu… – Se deu forças para continuar sem gaguejar – Assim posso acreditar que a escuridão existe só porque estou com os olhos fechados.

Mas aquilo não era verdade e ela sabia. Sem poder evitar, lágrimas quentes rolaram pelo seu rosto e pela primeira vez. Sasuke sentiu uma pequena pontada de arrependimento. Aquela mulher estava nesse estado por sua culpa, ele sabia disso, ainda assim não era comum aquele sentimento de remorso, por isso o ignorou. Movido por esse certo sentimento de pena, estava prestes a falar, mas foi impedido quando Hinata se pronunciou como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

— E-eu n-não quero que ninguém sinta pena – disse com determinação – I-isso foi para o bem de um amigo, então eu fico f-feliz.

Para Hinata, qualquer coisa valeria a pena se pudesse salvar a vida de um companheiro e principalmente se fosse o homem que amava. Desde quando despertou no hospital, nunca se arrependeu.

— Você não está feliz – A voz rouca e irritada do Uchiha cortou seus pensamentos – Não queria estar aqui e, principalmente, queria poder enxergar.

— N-não…

— Você não pode me ver – Sasuke a interrompeu – Mas pode me sentir.

As lágrimas foram interrompidas pela surpresa sentida quando aquela mão quente segurou a sua, guiando lentamente em direção ao seu rosto. Com certa timidez, Hinata obedeceu aquela ordem, passando seus dedos com cuidado sobre cada marca e curva do rosto do Uchiha, tentando guardar tudo como se nunca tivesse visto aquela fisionomia, ignorando o fato de que, na verdade, aquele rosto foi a última imagem capaz de ver.

Um fraco sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e Sasuke o admirou por alguns segundos.

Não sabia o que exatamente estava dando nele para agir de forma tão piedosa com aquela mulher, principalmente por tentar manter uma conversa e deixá-la o tocar. Talvez fosse aquela beirada de remorso rodopiando em seu interior ao vê-la chorar por sua culpa. Alguma coisa nela o fez lembrar de sua mãe e de como ela estaria decepcionada com ele naquele momento se estivesse viva. No entanto, Sasuke não poderia alimentar tais sentimentos, e foi com esses pensamentos em sua mente que ele segurou o braço de Hinata com certa força, acreditando que a sua bondade já havia atingido o limite.

— Tomarei um banho.

Dito isso, saiu a deixando sozinha.

* * *

No segundo e terceiro dia de sua convivência com o famoso Uchiha Sasuke, nada de certa forma mudou, exceto o fato de que os dois faziam o possível para ignorar a presença um do outro naquela casa. Apenas nos momentos onde Hinata preparava as refeições, era quando Sasuke prestava atenção nela, apreciando todo aquele ritual e mantendo sempre o precioso silêncio entre os dois.

A Hyuuga havia aprendido a se virar o máximo possível sozinha naquele local, podia andar da cozinha à sala e até ao seu quarto sem precisar de nenhuma ajuda. Estava profundamente satisfeita consigo mesma por ter obtido aquele progresso.

Não demorou muito para descobrir que sempre depois do café da manha, Sasuke praticava o seu taijutsu. Ela notou com certa surpresa como apreciava ouvir aqueles golpes, os únicos sons possíveis de se escutar do Uchiha já que nenhuma palavra era trocada entre os dois. Tsunade não ficaria satisfeita com a sua falta de progresso com o criminoso, até porque Hinata apenas alimentava a distância que o mesmo criou, sem realmente querer fazer algo para mudar isso apesar de se sentir mais sozinha a cada dia.

Foi a partir do quarto dia que as coisas começaram a mudar.

Como ela estava cansada de ficar dentro daquela casa com uma pessoa que soltava poucas palavras e sem poder ler alguma coisa para se distrair, ela decidiu sair. O local na qual tinha em mente não era tão longe e ela sabia chegar mesmo sem ser capaz de enxergar os caminhos, afinal, estava acostumada a ir todas as noites desde quando era apenas uma criança. A cachoeira a acalmava e a fazia se esquecer de todos os problemas, assim como o jardim de sua antiga casa. Desejava apenas ser capaz de escutar o som da água em contato com as pedras mais uma vez e talvez, nunca mais sair daquele lugar.

Foram esses pensamentos os motivadores de seus passos, mesmo com os tropeços causados por pequenas pedras no caminho.

Gemeu imaginando o quanto era vergonhoso uma ninja Hyuuga naquela situação. Eram famosos pela capacidade de ver coisas que nenhuma outra pessoa era capaz.

Quanta ironia.

Não demorou muito para seu coração se aquecer ao escutar o som da água. Se apoiou em uma árvore ignorando sua respiração irregular e desejando ser capaz de ver aquela imagem mais uma vez, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça com delicadeza, tentando espantar tais pensamentos. Deveria estar feliz por ser capaz de estar naquele lugar de novo.

Seus passos eram lentos em direção a água. Seu plano era simples, molharia apenas o seu rosto e depois sentaria em alguma pedra para apreciar um pouco aquela zona tão importante para si.

Ela só não imaginava que as coisas não seriam bem assim.

Não se recordava de ter uma pedra na direção por onde estava indo e antes de ter a chance de se lembrar, já era tarde demais. Desejou não andar tão na margem da cachoeira quando sentiu o impacto da água. Tentou com certo desespero nadar para a superfície, mas seus braços e pernas pareciam pesados, seu peito doía pelo esforço de ter caminhado até ali. Seu corpo continuava a cair quando sentiu uma forte pancada em sua cabeça, forte o suficiente para a deixar inconsciente.

— Mulher idiota.

Sasuke estava atento aquela cena, constatando que segui-la realmente foi uma boa opção. Bufou irritado ao perceber que ela não voltou para superfície, mesmo a ideia sendo agradável ao seu ver, não poderia a deixar morrer de uma forma tão ridícula depois de ter sobrevivido a ele na guerra. Sem contar que ser castigado enquanto aos poucos se fortalecia mais uma vez só atrasaria ainda mais seus planos. Afirmou para si mesmo que esses eram os únicos motivos pela qual o fizeram pular naquela água gélida.

Não demorou muito para ser capaz de avistar um corpo imóvel indo cada vez mais em direção ao fundo.

— Sua falta de inteligência me impressiona, Hyuuga.

Sasuke murmurou assim que voltou para a superfície, colocando aquele corpo mole em contato com uma enorme pedra. Seu rosto estava pálido e perigosamente mórbido, era uma visão estranha se for levar em conta como ele estava acostumado a vê-la corada a maior parte do tempo. Tentou não sentir certo desespero ao descobrir que ela não respirava, não sabia de onde vinha tal sentimento e, de todas as formas, esse não era o momento para descobrir.

Sem pensar duas vezes tapou o nariz de Hinata e encostou sua boca naqueles lábios frios para realizar uma respiração boca a boca. Foram os dois minutos mais longos de sua vida. Sasuke agradeceu em silêncio quando ela acordou, cuspindo água como se sua vida dependesse disso, o que de fato dependia. Um corte em sua cabeça sangrava sem cessar e o Uchiha murmurou um xingamento, seu olhar indo na direção onde um ANBU se mantinha escondido.

— Leve-a para a Hokage – ordenou com a voz fria, não surpreendendo o ANBU por ter sido descoberto, afinal um ninja como Uchiha Sasuke saberia identificar bem onde estão os inimigos. – Ou poderá morrer.

— Acredito que esse seja um trabalho seu – respondeu com sarcasmo – Que pelo visto não está fazendo direito. Lembre-se, se algo acontecer com a Hyuuga, você não será poupado.

— Tsc.

Tentando ignorar toda a sua irritação, pegou a mulher no colo e começou a caminhar em direção a sua casa. Hinata agora estava tremendo pela febre e se ele não fizesse algo logo, talvez seu estado piorasse.

A levou direto para o banheiro, tirando suas roupas e preparando a banheira para um banho. O plano era simples, a água quente ajudaria com a febre e tiraria toda aquela sujeira de seu corpo, depois ele a colocaria na cama e esperaria sua temperatura voltar ao normal.

Em meio estado de consciência, Hinata foi capaz de falar envergonhada, seu rosto agora estava em um tom de vermelho escarlate na qual com certeza deveria ser causado pela mistura de febre e timidez.

— O q-que você e-está fazendo? – Murmurou, enquanto Sasuke abria seu sutiã.

— Salvando a sua vida.

Ela não discutiu.

Sasuke tentou não reparar muito no corpo desnudo na sua frente, muito menos em como ele era perfeito e cheio de curvas. Ele era um homem, afinal. Colocou a Hyuuga dentro da banheira, limpando com certa delicadeza toda a sujeira presente, ainda sem acreditar que estava realmente fazendo alguma coisa desse tipo.

— Maldita Hyuuga – rugiu com aborrecimento – Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde me daria dor de cabeça.

Não quis prolongar aquela situação tão incômoda, principalmente por começar a se sentir algum tipo de pervertido por não conseguir desviar seus olhos do corpo daquela mulher. A secou e a colocou em sua cama, e sem se preocupar em colocar algum tipo de vestimenta nela, a cobriu com um cobertor tentando fazer com que ela parasse de tremer por causa do frio, entretanto, não pareceu surtir efeito.

Ainda em descrença pelo que estava prestes a fazer, tirou suas próprias roupas, deixando apenas a cueca. Com relutância deitou na cama de casal junto a Hyuuga e a puxou para si, tentando assim mantê-la aquecida.

Qualquer pessoa, inclusive ele, juraria ser impossível ver Uchiha Sasuke sendo tão altruísta e tentando ajudar uma pessoa, mesmo sendo para não prejudicar a si próprio. Até aquele instante era repugnante apenas o imaginar fazendo isso por alguém, sentia asco de si, irritação e decepção. Desde a morte de seu clã jurou não se importar com mais ninguém além dele mesmo. Porém, de uma forma estranha, quando ela se agarrou ainda mais ao seu corpo tentando encontrar calor, todos esses pensamentos foram embora, ele não se sentia mais aborrecido.

E foi dessa forma que acabou adormecendo.

* * *

_— Isso não te assusta?_

_Aquela pergunta se manifestou na escuridão. Tentou, sem sucesso, reconhecer a voz. Sentia uma vulnerabilidade familiar por estar em um local desconhecido. Seu corpo estava paralisado, não sabia se era pelo medo ou apenas por ter algo a impedindo seus movimentos._

_Se isso a assustava?_

_Sim, queria gritar como tudo aquilo a enchia de pânico, ainda assim, nenhum som saiu de sua boca._

_— Farei com que você comece a gostar do escuro._

_Hinata queria assegurar como nunca gostaria de algo assim, as cores claras eram sem dúvidas as mais alegres e felizes, suas preferidas. Entretanto, antes de ter a chance de falar, aqueles olhos negros romperam em seu campo de visão, mais negros do que qualquer outro tom. Não sentiu felicidade por conseguir enxergar mais uma vez, pelo contrário, desejava não ver nunca mais essa mirada fria que assombrava a sua mente._

Acordou com um peso sobre seu corpo. O cheiro e textura dos tecidos sobre si eram familiares o suficiente para perceber que se encontrava em seu quarto, só não sabia como chegou até ali, sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir apenas por tentar se lembrar. Se esforçou em levantar, sendo impedida por braços fortes que a puxaram mais para si. Seus olhos logo se arregalaram pela surpresa. Além de estar na mesma cama com um homem, também estava nua.

Se virou com o rosto totalmente vermelho na tentativa de descobrir quem era a pessoa ao seu lado, apesar de já ter suas suspeitas. Seus dedos começaram a traçar algumas linhas no rosto daquele homem e constatou que era mesmo Sasuke. Por um momento ficou satisfeita por ainda se lembrar dos traços de seu rosto, suas mãos logo foram para o braço e peito do mesmo, constatando que ele também não estava vestido.

Sentiu seu rosto queimar, estava prestes a desmaiar.

— Poderia ter me falado antes desse seu desejo de me tocar, Hyuuga. – A voz rouca do Uchiha soou em sua nuca, fazendo Hinata se arrepiar – Quem sabe eu poderia retribuir.

Hinata se afastou bruscamente, não se esquecendo de levar todo o cobertor consigo para cobrir sua nudez.

— E-e-eu n-nunca…

— Que seja – Sasuke interrompeu enquanto se levantava – Vejo que já está melhor.

Ele observou com atenção a mulher sentada na cama, agarrando a coberta contra si como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— O-Obrigada, Uchiha-san… – sussurrou com delicadeza – Por ter salvo a minha vida.

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu no rosto de Sasuke quando ele se aproximou.

— Não agradeça. Não pouparei a sua vida uma terceira vez.

As mãos de Hinata se apertaram com força ao notar o quanto ele podia ser cruel e sem sentimentos. Agora podia entender um pouco os motivos de Tsunade.

— Então por que não me deixou morrer?

Ficou surpreso quando, pela primeira vez, ela conseguiu formar uma frase sem gaguejar. Era divertido saber que isso foi causado, provavelmente, por sua irritação dirigida a ele. Ainda assim, sua voz era doce e delicada, mesmo sendo ameaçada de morte.

— Eu poderia ser castigado. – Deu de ombros – Não ficarei aqui para sempre, como você deve saber, só estou muito fraco agora.

— Quando tiver força suficiente, destruirá a vila?

Ela perguntou com incerteza, tentando manter sua voz firme, por um momento não obteve nenhuma resposta, mas logo a voz forte do Uchiha se fez ouvir, a arrepiando em resposta.

— Ninguém será poupado.

Não estava preparada para responder àquilo.

Por um momento desejou poder saber se as palavras da Hokage eram certas, se ela podia realmente mudar apenas um pouco a mente daquele Uchiha. Seria mesmo possível o destino da vila residir nas mãos de uma mulher cega? Até alguns momentos atrás Hinata julgava tudo isso como um grande absurdo.

Ele era perigoso, ela sabia. Sasuke era o único culpado por ela estar nesse estado. Ainda assim, sua cabeça martelava sem acreditar ser possível existir uma pessoa sem salvação. Tudo bem, não podia negar acreditar exatamente nisso até o dia anterior, mas o Uchiha a salvou, não podia evitar refletir que talvez, mesmo sendo uma chance miníma, ele a tenha ajudado não apenas para evitar um castigo, e sim porque ainda existe uma pequena humanidade dentro dele. Se havia uma chance de ajudar a vila, Hinata a agarraria.

Assim que ouviu os passos dele se afastando de onde ela estava, se levantou, ainda cobrindo seu corpo. Não sabia se ele concordaria com aquela ideia louca, mas tentaria.

— N-não sei o que vai acontecer comigo depois disso. – A voz delicada interrompeu seus passos – Será que vou mesmo voltar a enxergar um dia? O-ou isso vai acabar me matando?

Sasuke não respondeu e por um momento ela se perguntou se ele estava realmente ali, mas isso não a impediu de continuar.

— Você é única pessoa que eu tenho agora. – Corou e agradeceu por não gaguejar – M-meus amigos estão muito ocupados com a proteção de Konoha e missões para cuidar de uma garota deficiente. Por isso, eu quero te pedir um favor.

— Quem te garantiu que eu faria algum favor por você? – Grunhiu irritado enquanto a encarava, seus olhos eram mantidos fechados – Hyuuga, vamos deixar claro, eu não me importo que você esteja assim por minha causa, eu não sinto remorso, muito menos compaixão, já matei várias pessoas, você apenas teve sorte de ter sobrevivido, então não pense que eu lhe devo alguma coisa.

— E-eu n-não penso isso – continuou com incerteza – É apenas um favor que eu não posso pedir a mais ninguém, afinal você é o único que está aqui comigo. Uchiha-san, por favor, me deixe enxergar o mundo através dos seus olhos.

Sasuke a olhou como se tivesse enlouquecido. Talvez a batida na pedra havia sido mais forte do que esperava e se fosse esse o caso, a velha Tsunade deveria manter aquela Hyuuga desequilibrada longe dele. Antes que pudesse falar algo, a voz dela se apressou, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

— N-não quero que me dê seus olhos ou algo do tipo.

— Então o que quer?

— E-eu queria ser capaz de enxergar os lugares que eu mais gosto da vila uma última vez – murmurou – O que eu quero é que você visite esses lugares comigo e me diga o que enxerga.

O Uchiha se surpreendeu com aquele pedido. Aquilo era tudo? Apenas ir em um lugar idiota e dizer o que havia ali?

Aquela Hyuuga era interessante, pensou com diversão.

— Não farei isso.

— M-mas…

— Por que eu faria algo assim? Não ganharei nada com isso.

Hinata mordeu os lábios com nervosismo sem saber o que dizer. Realmente havia sido idiota em pensar que ele aceitaria algo desse tipo. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada pela sua estupidez.

— D-Desculpe…

Sem entender o motivo de ainda continuar ali, acompanhou os passos desajeitados da Hyuuga em direção ao banheiro. Aquele sentimento de culpa que havia sentido no primeiro dia o invadiu de novo e ele tentou com todas as forças expulsá-lo. Como aquela mulher era capaz de fazer com que ele sentisse remorso de alguma coisa? Passou anos matando os seus sentimentos, para que ela chegasse e com apenas algumas lágrimas o fizesse sentir pena e culpa. Teria sido muito mais fácil se ela apenas tivesse morrido naquele dia.

— Começamos amanhã. – Quando percebeu o que havia acabado de falar já era tarde, não podia voltar atrás – Não tenho nada melhor para fazer aqui mesmo.

* * *

Estava começando a se sentir irritado.

Caminhavam pelas ruas de Konoha e naquele momento eles eram o centro das atenções. Todos as pessoas pareciam variar entre observar o criminoso número um da vila e a herdeira Hyuuga que havia perdido o dom da visão, essa última recebia, em sua maioria, olhares de pena e por um segundo Sasuke se sentiu satisfeito por ela ser impedida de perceber isso. Ele torturaria qualquer um que o encarasse assim.

Tentou ignorar todos esses imbecis e continuou a seguir a mulher alheia a situação em seu redor. Hinata se manteve quieta até decidir avisar que eles comeriam dangos, tagarelando algo sobre deixar os melhores para o final. Aquele era o primeiro lugar escolhido.

Ao chegar no pequeno estabelecimento, se sentaram numa mesa escolhida por Sasuke. O local era pequeno, velho e decadente, não havia nenhuma boa visão ali e isso o deixou confuso. Se perguntou qual era o motivo para ela gostar tanto dali quando ele não podia ver nenhum.

— Os d-dangos daqui são os melhores da vila. – Hinata disse com certa animação, sua voz era baixa como sempre.

— Humf.

— Me diz o que você pode ver.

Sasuke não gostou da forma como ela olhava para frente, em nenhum ponto em especial, seus olhos abertos como a tempo não via. Mesmo sabendo que o motivo dessa mirada perdida era por ela ser incapaz de enxergar, ele gostaria de ter a sensação de sua mirada sob si.

— Um local feio e velho, onde todas as pessoas parecem manter distância. Só tem a gente aqui, pelo visto os únicos loucos o suficiente. - Hinata olhou em sua direção e ele abriu um sorriso de lado, seu pedido silencioso havia sido atendido – Essa mesa parece a ponto de cair a qualquer momento e tem uma velha enrugada vindo em nossa direção. Provavelmente eu nunca comeria aqui.

E então, ela riu.

Sasuke se sentiu desconcertado com o fato de ter feito alguém rir, era vergonhoso de algum modo e ele quase podia sentir seu rosto esquentar. Como apenas a ideia de se ver corando era absurda e bizarra, conseguiu se controlar, no entanto, não teve a mesma sorte ao tentar impedir de sentir algo se aquecer em seu interior. O som daquela risada era o suficiente para fazer com que seu mau humor fosse embora. A beleza daquele sorriso o hipnotizou por alguns segundos.

Desviou o olhar sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Algo muito errado, com certeza. Pensamentos inúteis como esses não deveriam passar pela sua cabeça.

— Bom dia, queridos, o que esse belo casal deseja? – A velha perguntou animadamente fazendo Hinata corar.

— D-dois espetos de dangos para mim e para ele, por favor.

A senhora prontamente foi atender ao pedido e Hinata voltou a lançar seu olhar para um ponto em sua frente.

— E-eu imagino que a beleza daqui está em toda a sua história e ao motivo de todas suas marcas de envelhecimento… Isso só mostra que esse lugar sobreviveu a muitas coisas. Um lugar forte, como e-eu queria ser. – Sorriu mais uma vez – E aqui estão os melhores dangos da vila. - Repetiu.

Quando os dangos chegaram eles comeram em silêncio. Sasuke nunca admitiria em voz alta como ela estava certa sobre o sabor daquela comida.

Era estranho como em todos esses anos nunca se imaginou em um momento tão simples como esse. Era uma situação estranha e, apesar disso, se sentia relaxado, como se comer dangos na companhia de uma mulher cega num restaurante quase abandonado da vila que ele odiava fosse algo comumente em sua vida.

Sem perder o progresso de todas aquelas "primeiras-vezes" que se tornaram cotidianas nos últimos dias, Hyuuga Hinata parecia feliz pela primeira vez, a sombra da curva de seus lábios permaneceu lá até voltarem para casa.

_E foi naquela lojinha de dangos, que Sasuke apreciou o seu sorriso._

* * *

Naquela noite, mais uma vez ele observava a habilidade de Hinata na preparação do jantar. O silêncio sempre presente entre os dois já se tornou monótono. Ele nunca reclamou, era agradável, sempre gostou da quietude, por isso não entendeu ao certo o motivo dele ter quebrado toda aquela tranquilidade com uma pergunta tão idiota.

— Onde aprendeu a cozinhar?

Por que ele estava interessado em saber isso?

— Hum… – Hinata pareceu ser pega de surpresa com aquela pergunta – M-Minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito nova, então tive que c-cozinhar para minha irmã.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos...

— Onde vamos amanhã?

... e mais uma vez Sasuke o quebrou.

— Você está bem, Uchiha-san? P-parece inquieto.

Ok, ele estava agindo de uma forma tão estúpida que até a Hyuuga estava estranhando. Cruzou os braços enquanto ela cortava alguns tomates.

— Não estou inquieto, Hyuuga, apenas entediado.

Ela sorriu.

— O lugar que nós vamos amanhã é uma surpresa – respondeu com amabilidade.

— Estou ansioso para descobrir – retrucou com ironia.

Hinata apenas alargou seu sorriso, sem responder ao seu sarcasmo. Estava começando a se acostumar com a presença do Uchiha e não tinha tanto medo de sua presença como antes, mas algo estava começando a deixá-la preocupada.

Podia sentir que a cada dia, o chakra de Sasuke ficava mais forte.

* * *

A subida até o topo do monumento com os rostos do Hokages não havia sido tão fácil. Para que Hinata não caísse e acabasse se machucando, Sasuke fez todo o percurso segurando uma de suas mãos – mesmo não muito satisfeito com isso – podendo assim guiar e dar mais firmeza aos seus passos. Ninguém além deles dois e o ANBU, que os monitorava, estava por perto.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao topo, se sentiu um pouco nostálgico. Fazia anos que ele não visitava esse lugar, sempre teve um grande costume de vir quando estava aborrecido. Agora estava de volta, junto com aquela Hyuuga.

Konoha estava bem ali, abaixo de seus pés.

— O que você vê, Uchiha-san? – Perguntou com timidez, olhos fechados enquanto o vento bagunçava seu cabelo, uma imagem um tanto curiosa.

— Konoha inteira. Todas as casas, prédios e lojas. – Fez uma pausa, começando a achar toda aquela situação ridícula – Vários pontos pretos, que na verdade, são os moradores caminhando pelas ruas.

— E como o céu está? – indagou com curiosidade.

— Azul, com poucas nuvens – respondeu com sua voz fria – Acredito ser uma imagem melhor do que aquele velho lugar que vende dangos.

Hinata sorriu.

— E-então quer dizer que você também gosta daqui?

— Eu não disse isso.

Hinata apreciou o seu tom rabugento, como se fosse uma criança sendo contrariada. Era provável que ele também tivesse memórias naquele lugar, e isso talvez pudesse ajudar a fazer com que o coração de gelo se derretesse pelo menos um pouco.

Tristeza a invadiu ao lembrar da atual realidade, Sasuke observava, em toda sua dimensão, o lugar para onde todo o seu ódio era destinado. Tentou espantar esses pensamentos, não podia negar que eles a desencorajavam mesmo sendo apenas os fatos. Uma pequena parte de si ainda tinha esperança de fazer o Uchiha mudar de ideia. Hinata sabia que em último caso, a última esperança da vila seria Naruto confrontar o melhor amigo mais uma vez e ela realmente não desejava isso.

— E-eu costumava vir aqui quando estava triste e me sentia fraca. Observar a vila que eu devo proteger me fazia sentir mais forte.

Sasuke a observava com atenção.

Um fraco vento bagunçou o cabelo da Hyuuga, trazendo junto consigo o cheiro dela. Era doce e delicado assim como a dona, diferente de todas as fragrâncias já sentidas por ele quando esteve com outras mulheres.

De novo se pegou perguntando o que estava errado com ele.

— Eu queria ser forte como você, Uchiha-san

Observou aquele rosto corado pela vergonha e tentou não rir com essa declaração. Era irônico ouvir uma pessoa admitir isso para o grande vilão da história, ainda mais quando o cara mau anseia por acabar com algo importante para ela.

— Só para proteger essa vila?

— T-Todos temos a-algo para proteger.

_Eu não tenho._

A resposta ficou presa em sua garganta. Uma voz martelava em sua cabeça, lembrando como ele estava sendo obrigado a proteger a Hyuuga nos últimos dias, como nunca fez em toda sua vida. Na maior parte de sua miserável existência desejou vingança por ter seu clã exterminado, tudo porque ele apenas ansiou ser forte como seu irmão e assim ajudá-lo a cuidar de Konoha e, principalmente, de sua família, mas para sua revolta, essa chance lhe foi tirada.

Mas agora, como punição, estava junto com essa Hyuuga, uma mulher que precisava dele por algo causado por ele mesmo. Sasuke não podia evitar não cuidar dela. Pela primeira vez, mesmo que por obrigação, estava protegendo alguém e, não podia negar, em alguns momentos pegava a si mesmo gostando disso.

Hinata se aproximou despercebida e mais uma vez pôde captar esse perfume. Deveria admitir, poderia ficar o dia inteiro apenas o sentindo. Quanto mais tentava não se viciar nele, mais se tornava um fracassado.

_E foi no topo da vila de Konoha, que ele percebeu o quanto apreciava aquele cheiro._

* * *

As densas nuvens e o vento forte indicavam a visita de uma tempestade, pronta para marcar a terra com seus vestígios e fazer com todos se esconder no aconchego de suas casas. Para muitos aquele tempo poderia ser desagradável, mas Sasuke sempre se identificou mais com a chuva, o som das gotas em contato com o solo e o cheiro de grama molhada era os melhores remédios naturais para seu estresse. Desde que o temporal não atrapalhasse o seu treinamento de taijutsu, ela era bem-vinda.

Já estava a um tempo golpeando de forma insistente uma grande árvore e, para sua alegria, ela não parecia suportar por muito mais tempo toda sua agressividade. Desde a morte de seu clã, Sasuke aceitou que o único motivo para sua miserável vida continuar, foi para alcançar a vingança. Para atingir seus objetivos escolheu abrir mão de sua humanidade e a partir disso tudo que ele tocava começou a sofrer danos, não seria diferente com essa singela árvore. Ele vendeu sua alma para o diabo, mas sua maior atrocidade era não se arrepender disso.

Não demorou muito para uma das vítimas de seus danos aparecer em seu ponto de visão.

Hinata estava parada enquanto segurava uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá. Um simples vestido lilás ameaçava subir com o forte vento enquanto se agarrava ao corpo esguio, seu cabelo também esvoaçava para trás acompanhando o ritmo do vento, suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosadas.

Sasuke não pode evitar reconhecer como seria prazeroso contemplar essa imagem todos os dias.

Não deveria se culpar por pensar algo assim, ele era um homem afinal. Hinata não era uma de suas fãs, não era tão irritante quanto a maioria das mulheres, era silenciosa e tinha uma aparência agradável, ou seja, era realmente encantadora...

... no ponto de vista de qualquer outro homem.

Sasuke não tinha tempo para idiotices como uma atração por uma mulher, ainda mais essa. Se formos jogar os fatos sobre a mesa, apenas a ideia já ultrapassaria o limite dos absurdo. Hinata estava cega por sua culpa e ele ainda planejava matá-la e destruir toda a sua vila. Não importava o quão doce ela era, nem o quanto sua presença se tornou agradável, muito menos como seu coração começava a se apertar ao escutá-la chorar todas as noites durante o sono. Seus planos não mudariam só por causa de um pequeno sentimento de pena.

_Eu sou realmente um monstro. _Pensou com amargura.

— Uchiha-san, talvez você queira descansar um pouco, então preparei um chá. - Abaixou a cabeça com timidez, um ato curioso já que ela não podia o ver — E-espero não estar incomodando.

— Me chame de Sasuke.

Hinata se encolheu um pouco com o tom frio do Uchiha e também corou pela vergonha de chamá-lo de forma tão íntima.

— Eu odeio toda essa formalidade.

Teria alguma coisa que o Uchiha não odiasse além de tomates? Hinata indagou a si mesma sobre tal enigma mas resolveu guardar a dúvida para si mesma.

— S-Sasuke-san? - murmurou com certa insegurança, recebendo apenas um grunhido como resposta.

Com certa dificuldade, colocou a bandeja sobre a pequena e velha mesa de jardim localizada nos fundos da residência. Se sentia alegre com seu progresso, a cada dia estava mais acostumada com a casa e podia se virar sozinha em quase tudo. No fundo agradecia por Sasuke não ser um de seus amigos preocupados que tentariam fazer tudo por ela. Todas as suas pequenas realizações eram importantes para si, a faziam se sentir mais útil e menos um peso para as outras pessoas. Esses sentimentos eram algo que pelo visto nunca conseguiria escapar, mesmo quando podia utilizar seu Byakugan sempre buscou a aprovação de todos, tentava de várias maneiras conquistar seu próprio lugar. Era difícil, a matava aos poucos.

Agora, mesmo pensando nas pessoas ao seu redor, todos seus pequenos progressos eram para ela acima de tudo.

Um pouco desajeitada, se sentou, pronta para apreciar o seu chá enquanto ainda estava quente.

— Será que é certo você ser tão boazinha com um criminoso?

A zombaria escorria em sua voz quando Sasuke se sentou, em seguida tomando um gole do chá. Não se surpreendeu por ele esta tão bom quanto tudo preparado por ela na cozinha. Presumiu o quanto o marido daquela mulher teria sorte, poderia saborear para sempre os dotes culinários de Hinata.

Mais uma vez se sentiu incomodado pelo rumo dos seus pensamentos. Pelo visto estava se tornando comum ele refletir sobre coisas tão fúteis, agora fazer isso enquanto tomava um chá da tarde com uma Hyuuga cega era o cúmulo do ridículo. Por que simplesmente não a ignorou e continuou seu treinamento deixando ela provar seu maldito chá sozinha?

Quando estava prestes a se levantar e ignorá-la pelo resto do tarde, sua voz o parou.

— Não devemos ser ruins com uma pessoa, mesmo com todos os seus pecados.

Sasuke abriu um pequeno sorriso pela diversão.

— Quem é você? Kami-sama?

Hinata quase engasgou com aquele comentário, abrindo seus olhos imediatamente.

— C-claro que n-não – gaguejou com nervosismo – E-eu n-não… Q-quer dizer, todos têm seus pecados… Alguns piores que os outros… Eu só não julgo ninguém por isso… Mesmo que eu tenha medo de você às vezes… V-você continua sendo uma pessoa, certo?

Hinata corou fortemente depois de tais palavras e se repreendeu mentalmente por todas as vezes que julgou Sasuke um monstro. Nunca foi perfeita também, por isso não podia sair por aí apontando os defeitos das outras pessoas - mesmo sendo uma missão quase impossível quando se mora com Uchiha Sasuke. Ela era uma péssima pessoa.

Sasuke a observava com certa diversão, os braços cruzados enquanto tentava adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça da Hyuuga para ocasionar tantas caretas e uma face tão vermelha quanto um tomate.

Tomates.

Ele sempre gostou deles.

Ela engoliu mais um gole de chá tentando manter sua boca fechada e um silêncio constrangedor emergiu entre eles.

O Uchiha soltou um suspiro.

— Estamos sendo observados a cada segundo. – Ele olhou para as nuvens cinzentas – Por que tem medo se mesmo se eu quisesse não poderia te fazer mal?

Hinata sabia que ele se referia ao ANBU designado para garantir a sua segurança e vigiá-lo. Mordeu os lábios com inquietação, desejava evitar essa pergunta, mas ainda assim a resposta escapou por seus lábios.

— Eu não sei. Talvez só ainda estou assustada com o que aconteceu e com o que você pretende fazer, Sasuke-san.

Sua voz era baixa, mas audível o suficiente para Sasuke. Sua atenção não conseguia se desviar dela, o chá já estava esquecido sobre a mesa.

— Então você tem razão para ter medo.

A conversa se encerrou com tais palavras e pequenas gotas começaram a cair do céu.

Perdendo toda sua vontade de continuar com o treinamento, achou melhor entrar e tentar dormir um pouco, coisa que ele não fazia direito a bastante tempo. Estava prestes a deixar a Hyuuga sozinha quando ela fez um movimento que chamou sua atenção.

As mãos pequenas foram em direção a cabeça, seus olhos se fecharam com força e demorou apenas alguns poucos segundos para ela começar a soltar pequenos gemidos que se transformaram em gritos de dor. Sua voz era tão alta que ele de certa forma se assustou, surpreso por Hinata conseguir atingir um tom tão elevado.

Ela se levantou curvada, mesmo respirando com dificuldade, tentou dar um passo a frente mas suas pernas falharam. Foi nesse momento que Sasuke reagiu, segurando a mulher contra si para evitar sua queda.

— Hyuuga?

Ela não respondeu, em vez disso os gritos seguidos de lamentos doloridos continuaram, seu corpo se contorcia contra o dele. Sasuke não era uma pessoa de sentir desespero, entretanto, vê-la naquele estado o fez sentir algo bem parecido. Lágrimas começaram a invadir o seu rosto, o sangue que escapava pelo seu nariz e ouvido contrastava com sua pele pálida. Sem saber o motivo, o último sobrevivente do clã Uchiha sentiu como se algo estivesse se partindo dentro dele com aquela imagem. Não conseguia imaginar o tamanho da dor que ela estava suportando.

— Droga – xingou enquanto a pegava no colo – Vou te levar para a Hokage, então é melhor aguentar firme, Hyuuga.

Se amaldiçoando por não ter seu chakra naquele momento, Sasuke correu o mais rápido possível. A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte e a mulher entre seus braços parecia mais perto da inconsciência a cada instante.

Agradeceu por ter poucas pessoas correndo da chuva pelas ruas de Konoha, a maioria já se protegeu da tempestade há algum tempo. Seria péssimo ter que lidar com várias testemunhas de sua angústia.

— Esse ANBU é realmente inútil – gritou com exasperação, tentando manter o fôlego – Será o primeiro que matarei quando conseguir meus poderes de volta. - Olhou para céu quase imaginando o sorriso irônico presente no rosto do vigilante naquele momento – Espero que esteja ouvindo!

Quando finalmente chegou ao hospital, estavam completamente encharcados e Hinata já parecia inconsciente. Sasuke não gostava nem um pouco do quão silenciosa ela estava. Seu corpo era frio e sem cor. A apertou mais contra si.

_Vamos, Hinata, abra seus olhos._

As pessoas que se assustaram quando Sasuke abriu a porta sem um pingo de delicadeza apenas o miravam com espanto, ninguém ousava se aproximar. O que eles estavam esperando? Que ele gritasse por ajuda? Bom, sua dignidade e orgulho já tinham sido arruinados o suficiente naquele dia por causa daquela mulher. Mas se ele fosse obrigado a olhar a Hyuuga naquele estado por mais tempo com certeza ele faria exatamente isso. Talvez ele matasse todos depois por tê-lo feito passar por essa situação, com chakra ou não.

Uma enfermeira se aproximou.

— O que aconteceu? - Sem esperar uma resposta a colocou numa maca junto com outra ninja médica – O pulso está fraco.

Elas começaram a correr para algum quarto enquanto Sasuke a seguia.

— Chame a Hokage.

— A Hokage deve estar muito ocupad…

— Eu disse para chamar a Hokage.

A ninja médica tremeu de pavor quando encarou os olhos vermelhos do homem a sua frente.

_Sharingan._

Sasuke também ficou surpreso com isso, não soube em qual momento havia ativado sua Kekkei Genkai e muito menos tinha noção de já ter poder suficiente para isso. Pelo visto, mesmo impedido de controlar todos os poderes do Sharingan, ele já tinha chakra suficiente para ativá-lo. Seu poder estava voltando mais rápido do que o previsto.

Com certo medo a mulher correu para atender sua ordem, enquanto a outra realizava os primeiros atendimentos em Hinata.

Sasuke suspirou e fechou os olhos, bagunçando seu cabelo, sua roupa além de molhada estava suja de lama e sangue. Não entendia por que estava tão preocupado com alguém além dele mesmo. Se seus poderes estavam mais fortes, só indicava que o dia de se vingar de todas aquelas pessoas estava mais próximo.

Não demorou muito para Tsunade chegar ao local, tão preocupada quanto ele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Ela começou a gritar de dor e depois desmaiou. - explicou com a voz impassível.

— Estamos perdendo ela, Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke observou com certo horror enquanto a ninja médica tentava de alguma forma salvar a vida de Hinata. Como era possível que ela estava morrendo se há apenas alguns minutos parecia tão bem?

O desespero que começou a invadir o Uchiha era pior daquele sentido a alguns minutos atrás, se sentia desorientado, aflito. Por que estava assim?

Talvez porque ele não queria a perder agora.

Ainda existiam lugares que Hinata desejava enxergar com os seus olhos.

— Saia, Uchiha – A Hokage falou com autoridade – Eu cuidarei disso.

Ele não a contrariou.

Entretanto, assim que saiu da sala, golpeou com toda a força que podia a parede do corredor daquele hospital, deixando a marca de toda sua fúria. Esse tempo todo Hinata estava sofrendo por sua culpa. Não entendia como conseguia ser tão egoísta por querer voltar aos seus objetivos.

Sim, antes de Hinata ele entendia. Seus planos estavam acima de todos, mas isso não parecia mais certo. Sasuke arrastava o caos, todos próximos a ele se feriam de alguma forma e ele aceitou isso. No entanto, se Deus realmente existe com toda sua misericórdia, aceite a súplica de um pecador e, por favor, faça dela uma exceção.

Sim, ela tinha conseguido fazer ele sentir compaixão por ela.

Se pudesse destruir a vila inteira nesse momento, ele realmente a mataria? O tempo estava se tornando seu maior inimigo, principalmente o tempo que passava na presença de Hinata.

Quanto mais conseguia seu poder de volta, mais fraco ele se tornava.


	2. The Reason

Olá! Obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz por saber que gostaram. Eu ainda não consigo mexer muito bem nesse site então desculpem qualquer coisa, apanhei um pouco para conseguir postar esse capítulo kkkk Então, ele é o último, já que essa é uma two-shot originalmente, mas penso em dar mais dois capítulos extras, então me digam o que acham e se gostaram da história, isso é muito importante para mim 3

Um beijo e boa leitura!

* * *

_Encontrei uma razão_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

_E a razão é você_

_The Reason - Hoobastank_

Sasuke observou com certa devoção o ritmo da respiração de Hinata. Seu busto subia e descia em um ritmo despreocupado, a cor em seu rosto havia retornado, o calor emanado de seu corpo mostrava como seu coração bombeava o sangue normalmente agora, mantendo viva a mulher deitada naquela cama.

\- Agora você pode explicar o que aconteceu com ela ou vou precisar descobrir sozinho?

Tsunade cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto examinava o homem irritado a sua frente.

\- Se eu não encontrar uma forma de curá-la logo… - Fez uma pausa na tentativa de ganhar coragem para continuar – Ela não poderá apenas ficar cega definitivamente, como também poderá morrer.

Se Sasuke dissesse que não ficou surpreso com isso, estaria mentido. Em nenhum momento passou por sua cabeça como o efeito colateral de seu chidori poderia ser tão perigoso, além do mais, Tsunade era a melhor ninja médica já existente, por isso nunca teve dúvidas de sua capacidade para salvar Hinata. Apesar de seu assombro, não deixou transparecer nada em seu rosto.

\- Quanto tempo ela tem?

\- Eu não sei ao certo, talvez duas semanas - Soltou um suspiro cansado - Eu erroneamente descartei a possibilidade desse risco, mas há algo que só consegui perceber agora. Uchiha, o diagnóstico mostrou um grande dano no lobo occipital, área do cérebro responsável pela visão. Nos primeiros exames feitos por mim a área atingida era pequena, mas pelo visto está aumentando a todo instante. O cérebro de Hinata está inchando aos poucos, por isso, enquanto sua visão estiver instável, ou seja, o lobo occipital danificado, esse risco ainda existe e se torna maior a cada dia.

Sasuke se manteve calado.

\- O jutsu que você a atingiu deveria tê-la matado, ao invés disso atingiu um ponto difícil de ser recuperado.

\- Era pra ser um chidori normal.

\- Não se é normal quando se tem intenção de matar. Infelizmente Hinata não é tão forte quanto o Naruto, na verdade, até ele ficaria ferido se fosse atingido e Hinata sabia disso.

\- Então, mesmo que sobreviva, ela ficará cega?

\- Eu estou fazendo o máximo que posso para evitar isso, Uchiha. Mas agora percebo como a situação de Hinata é mais delicada do que pensei, ela precisa de mais cuidados. - Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha com esse comentário - Deixar esse cuidado em suas mãos não seria algo responsável da minha parte.

Aquilo era tudo que desejava ouvir durante todo esse tempo, ainda assim, não gostou. De repente, os últimos dias passaram por sua cabeça em câmera lenta. Se sentir sozinho em sua casa mais uma vez não seria algo tão agradável, ainda mais quando ele experimentou algo diferente da solidão com aquela Hyuuga, não importa se ele a ignorava na maior parte do tempo. Sasuke só não queria que ela fosse embora agora. Talvez, no fundo, só desejava aproveitar seus últimos momentos antes de voltar para a sua velha solidão e isso só deixava claro o quanto ainda mantinha seu egoísmo acima de qualquer outra coisa.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso.

Tsunade o encarou sem acreditar.

Quando chegou ao hospital, encontrando uma Hyuuga desacordada e um Uchiha desesperado, ela não duvidou por um segundo quem deveria receber toda sua concentração, entretanto, agora podia avaliar a situação com mais clareza. O modo como Sasuke puxava seu cabelo negro para trás, o jeito como sua atenção se desviava para Hinata a todo o momento enquanto seu maxilar ficava rígido e sua respiração desregulada. Mesmo tentando não demonstrar, ele não podia a enganar, seu corpo manifestava todos os sinais de pura preocupação. Tsunade tentou controlar o riso. Ela não viu aquela feição no Uchiha nem quando ele foi preso.

Não precisava de mais nada para tomar uma decisão.

\- Todos os dias ela deve tomar a dose certa desse remédio - Entregou um vidro cheio de um líquido verde - Aproximadamente uma xícara, isso evitará mais acontecimentos como o de hoje. Tem um gosto horrível então você terá que obrigá-la a tomar. Sem torturas, Uchiha.

Ele a lançou um olhar divertido, mas não respondeu.

\- Hinata também não pode se esforçar muito e precisa de bastante repouso. Conto com você. - O jeito como ela disse isso o deixou desconfortável, o fez parecer um ninja de Konoha - Ela passará a noite aqui em observação, então amanhã de manhã venha a buscar.

Com essa última ordem, ela saiu do quarto. Sasuke respirou fundo e se apoiou na parede próxima a janela, alheio a apreensão da Hokage quando fechou a porta.

Tsunade sabia muito bem que o Sharingan havia voltado. Existia pouco tempo não apenas para salvar Hinata, como também toda a vila. Não poderia permitir que um episódio como o de Pain se repetisse.

* * *

\- Na última vez que viemos aqui, você se afogou.

Hinata tentou ignorar o modo na qual ele afirmou o óbvio, como se estivesse conversando com uma pessoa desfavorecida de inteligência. Estava muito ocupada se apoiando na árvore mais próxima e se empenhando em sugar o ar com todas as suas forças. Não tinha fôlego para discutir, no sentido literal da palavra.

\- Ele não deixou de ser um dos meus lugares preferidos, S-Sasuke-san.

\- Você está cansada - resmungou com reprovação - Só estamos perdendo tempo vindo aqui. Eu poderia estar treinando e você deveria estar de repouso.

\- Você prometeu.

Apenas revirou os olhos como resposta. Já se passou três dias desde o acidente com Hinata e ele estava dando o seu máximo para cuidar dessa Hyuuga, assim como disse que faria. No entanto, ele ainda se perguntava o que se passava em sua cabeça para aceitar tal situação. Era simples, Uchiha Sasuke não nasceu para ser cuidadoso com ninguém, o tamanho de sua paciência e zelo poderiam ser comparados a uma gota do oceano.

Apesar disso, sentia um pouco de orgulho por estar indo bem o suficiente durante todo esse tempo, afinal, ela ainda estava ali, respirando. Isso só provava o quanto ele era bom em qualquer coisa, não importa o quão absurdo fosse. Mesmo tendo vontade de esganar aquela Hyuuga sempre que se negava a tomar o remédio receitado, Sasuke respirava fundo e, com toda sua serenidade, a fazia engolir. Era tão difícil entender que ele não se importava se tinha um gosto ruim ou não?

Agora, ele estava cumprindo outra de suas promessas: percorrer todos os lugares favoritos de Hinata. Nem as piores missões já enfrentadas por ele eram mais torturantes do que toda essa situação. Sasuke entendia como para a Hyuuga era importante fazer essas visitas quando não se sabe se poderá ter outra chance, mas Konoha já era um lugar muito bem guardado na memória de Sasuke, por isso essas expedições não eram nada mais do que tediosas, onde ele apenas servia como um quase guia de turismo. Estava pensando seriamente em exigir àquela velha Hokage a pena de morte como punição.

Hinata deu alguns passos em sua direção tropeçando em uma pedra no caminho, seus olhos fechados enquanto recuperava o equilíbrio. O herdeiro Uchiha soltou um suspiro cansado.

\- O que você vê? - Perguntou com doçura.

Como podia ser tão calorosa com ele? Aquilo só o irritava.

Tentou esquecer todos os pensamentos impertinentes e analisou aquela cachoeira pela décima vez.

\- A cachoeira é bonita, a água bate em contato com grandes pedras e é tão cristalina que se permite ver o fundo e as pedras localizadas lá. - Hinata o escutava com atenção - Ao redor só tem árvores, isso deixa o lugar mais privado.

\- E o que você acha dele?

\- Um bom lugar para pensar. - Ela assentiu - Não vai me dizer o motivo de vir sempre aqui?

Sasuke se arrependeu de sua pergunta assim que ela escapou. Hinata corou um pouco, tão desconfortável quanto ele por esse repentino interesse nela.

\- Não tem motivo. S-só gosto daqui.

\- Você deveria ficar longe. Se for levar em conta sua última experiência nessa cachoeira, posso julgar que é um lugar tão bonito quanto perigoso.

\- Isso também definiria bem você. - Hinata disse sem pensar.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso malicioso e se aproximou.

\- Então quer dizer que você me acha bonito?

Quis rir da forma como ela foi de um leve rosado para um vermelho intenso, dando alguns passos para trás pelo nervosismo.

\- E-E-Eu…

Não conseguiu formar uma resposta defensiva e se sentiu idiota por isso. Não era exatamente isso que ela desejava dizer e odiou por um momento aquele Uchiha por sempre fazer insinuações embaraçosas. Não tinha dúvidas de sua paixão por Naruto, o fato de não pensar tanto nele nesses últimos dias é compreensível, afinal ela estava com muitos problemas para se preocupar com algo além disso.

Então, por que estava nervosa?

\- Vamos embora logo desse lugar. Já conseguiu o que queria, Hyuuga. – Pela primeira vez Sasuke se sentiu irritado pelo silêncio – De fato não pode me achar bonito quando nem meu rosto consegue ver.

Mordeu os lábios ao escutar tal comentário maldoso.

\- Seu rosto foi a última coisa que vi.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha quando Hinata usou um timbre de voz mais alto que o normal, suas mãos eram apertadas numa tentativa de manter sua calma. Nunca deixaria de ser engraçado a tirar do sério. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

\- Então realmente me acha bonito.

\- P-Por que… se importa com isso? - Ela arfou ao sentir a respiração de Sasuke tão próxima da sua, não havia percebido em qual momento ele se aproximou – Suas palavras não me machucam, Sasuke-san. Eu não posso ver, mas ainda sou capaz de sentir. - Repetiu o que ele havia dito há um tempo.

Assim que suas delicadas mãos tocaram o rosto do Uchiha sem nenhum aviso prévio, ela corou enquanto Sasuke ficava sem palavras para essa súbita atitude.

Seus dedos trêmulos permaneceram sobre sua bochecha nos segundos em que Hinata tentava encontrar sua coragem, respirou fundo quando começou a movê-los devagar. Mais uma vez sua mão esquerda percorreu seu nariz, olhos, sobrancelhas, cabelo e boca. Seu toque possuía uma gentileza que só poderia ter vindo dela. Ela tentou com dedicação guardar cada traço rude de seu rosto.

Em seguida, a outra mão se dirigiu até o peito de Sasuke e repousou ali. Conseguia sentir seu coração batendo com força e foi estranho como o seu próprio pareceu acelerar em resposta.

\- E-eu posso sentir que você tem um coração.

Com aquelas palavras, Sasuke desejou que ela se afastasse. Não gostava de toda a bagunça causada por ela em sua vida, muito menos todos esses sentimentos e sensações que ele nem ao menos compreendia. Ele queria gritar para que Hinata parasse de fazer ele se importar com ela, parar de enfraquecê-lo, pois a compaixão era uma fraqueza.

E sua maior fraqueza estava se tornando Hyuuga Hinata.

Pare de fazer isso comigo, Hyuuga. Pare de tentar desenterrar o que já foi sepultado.

\- Você deveria ficar longe. – E ele não se referia à cachoeira.

Quando pôs sua mão sobre a dela, com intenção de puxá-la para longe, vacilou ao sentir a maciez de sua pele, uma parte dele, desconhecida até então, implorou para que esse momento não fosse interrompido. Só ansiava por sentir mais uma vez esse calor já esquecido por todos esses anos, alguém que acreditava nele. Hinata parecia um anjo, enquanto ele, naquele instante, era um demônio totalmente a sua mercê. Se perguntou onde estava o famoso Uchiha pela qual todos temiam.

Cansado, apenas repousou sua mão ali, gostando da sensação.

_Precisou se sentir totalmente rendido naquela cachoeira para perceber o quanto apreciava o toque dela._

* * *

Naquela noite, Sasuke terminou seu treino só a tempo de conseguir sentir o cheiro do jantar pronto. Os golpes despejados nos troncos carregavam consigo toda sua raiva e frustração por sua debilidade e sentimentos confusos. Aquela mulher não apenas o atraía como também o fazia se sentir estranho, agora a única solução era sair daquela vila o mais rápido possível. Sim, iria fugir como um covarde, mas essa era a alternativa mais sensata, não podia enfrentar algo incontrolável. De todas as formas, essa era sua ideia inicial, ele só deveria adiar um pouco seu plano. Por sorte, sentia seu poder mais forte a cada dia.

Seu Sharingan ainda estava em um nível muito baixo e com certeza demoraria para conseguir o utilizar de uma maneira livre, mas só o fato dele conseguir ativá-lo já era um grande progresso.

Incomodado com o suor em seu corpo, entrou na casa pela entrada dos fundos e começou a se dirigir para o banheiro ansioso para um banho demorado, no entanto, seus passos foram interrompidos ao se deparar com uma imagem curiosa na sala.

\- O que é isso?

A Hyuuga tinha uma faixa branca em volta de seus olhos, como se estivesse pronta para brincar de cabra-cega. Sasuke sabia bem o motivo real daquela faixa, mas não entendia o porquê de colocá-la logo agora, depois de todos esses dias.

Hinata se sobressaltou com o susto e Sasuke a encarou com certo desprezo, era vergonhoso uma ninja ser tão desatenta assim.

\- A-Achei que seria menos estranho se eu tapasse os meus olhos.

\- Hum.

Sem dizer mais nada ele começou a subir as escadas, disposto a ignorá-la pelo resto de sua vida. Não era importante o que ela pensava, fazia ou sentia. Nada sobre ela deveria ser importante e ele repetiria isso para si mesmo quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

Murmurou uma maldição ao lembrar que não havia dado o precioso remédio a Hinata.

Hoje, definitivamente, não era seu dia.

Voltou para a cozinha e pegou o frasco sem se importar em ser cuidadoso. Mediu a quantidade certa e, em seguida, caminhou até a Hyuuga, com uma cólera antecipada pela teimosia que estava por vir.

\- Seu remédio.

\- Isso ainda não acabou? - Perguntou sem jeito, seu rosto voltado para a parede a frente, embora ele estivesse ao seu lado.

\- Não. - Rangeu os dentes - Quer tomar logo isso? Eu preciso de um banho.

Ela suspirou e pegou com cuidado o remédio, mas ao invés de tomá-lo, apenas segurou a xícara pelo que pareceu durar alguns séculos. Sasuke se perguntou se ela estava buscando tomar coragem ou se só estava esperando ele sair para dar um jeito de jogar o líquido de coloração duvidosa fora. Por fim, sua paciência se esgotou.

\- Será que você pode engolir logo essa porcaria ou vai precisar de ajuda?

Hinata estremeceu com o tom usado pelo criminoso número um da vila. Mesmo sentindo sua áurea assassina, tentou manter a calma. Não entendia o que o deixou com tal mau humor, mas moravam juntos a tempo suficiente para saber que precisa ser cautelosa quando o Uchiha estava em seus piores dias.

\- E-Esse remédio é muito ruim. V-você não experimentou, então não entende.

\- Hyuuga, não sou eu quem está correndo risco de morte aqui, mas se você não tomar isso agora, começarei a correr esse risco.

A ameaça expressa em suas palavras pareceu ser o suficiente para Hinata desistir de desafiá-lo, tomando o remédio em apenas um gole. Ele observou com diversão como o rosto pálido tomou uma coloração esverdeada e ela parecia a ponto de vomitar.

\- Finalmente.

Ele voltou seu caminho em direção ao banheiro sendo interrompido mais uma vez, dessa vez pela voz dela.

\- Sasuke-san. – A falta de resposta era uma autorização para que continuasse - Você não vai jantar?

\- Tomarei um banho primeiro.

\- Dessa forma a comida vai esfriar.

\- Eu não me importo. - Seus olhos escuros pousaram na imagem dela, parecia cansada. Se repreendeu por esquecer do repouso. Hinata era o tipo de pessoa que buscava não incomodar, por isso nunca fala como está se sentindo. O dia foi cansativo, além disso, um dos efeitos colaterais do remédio era o sono. Nada mais justo que se sentisse no limite.

\- Vou te levar para a cama.

Ela soltou um pequeno grito de surpresa quando sentiu dois braços fortes a envolvendo.

\- O-o q-que v-você está f-fazendo? – Gaguejou.

Seu rosto corado se enterrou no peito suado de Sasuke para esconder sua vergonha, mas esse pequeno ato foi como um tiro no próprio pé. Suas bochechas esquentaram o suficiente para queimar quando notou a falta de uma peça de roupa. Deveria ter uma camisa ali, ela tinha certeza. E aquele Uchiha ainda por cima estava suado.

Já sentia sua consciência começar a falhar pelo seu constrangimento com essa situação tão inapropriada.

\- Não estou com tempo para sua lerdeza.

A voz fria a trouxe para a realidade.

Tentou não se atingir pelo insulto e permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Sasuke subia as escadas com a ela em seu colo. Sua respiração voltou ao normal apenas quando sentiu seus pés no chão novamente.

\- Obrigada.

Sasuke não respondeu, apenas saiu do quarto a deixando sozinha.

Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso, sem saber ao certo o motivo, e começou a tirar suas roupas para poder se preparar para dormir. Memórias daquele dia, alguns momentos antes de Sasuke começar o seu treino, logo a invadiram.

_Estavam sentados no sofá em silêncio, Hinata ainda envergonhada pela sua atitude mais cedo enquanto Sasuke permanecia preso em seus pensamentos. Mesmo sendo comuns cenas como essa, havia algo diferente dessa vez, toda essa calmaria parecia a sufocar._

_Fechou os olhos nem um pouco à vontade com todo esse clima de tensão._

_Controlou um impulso de enterrar o rosto entre suas mãos. Estava tão constrangida. Nem entendia ao certo o motivo de suas atitudes, na verdade, nem ao menos pensou direito, apenas pretendia mostrar a Sasuke que ele podia ser uma pessoa melhor. No entanto, isso de alguma forma mexeu consigo também._

_Mordeu os lábios com nervosismo._

_\- Você deveria dormir._

_Hinata não pôde evitar se assustar quando a voz masculina quebrou o silêncio, mas apenas precisou digerir suas palavras para seu coração aquecer vagamente e um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto. Sasuke estava se dedicando bastante a ela nesses últimos dias, era inacreditável como ele parecia realmente preocupado com a saúde dela._

_Ele contou sobre Tsunade-sama ordenar que ela tivesse bastante repouso e tomasse todos os dias aquele remédio horrível, apesar de não entrar em detalhes, a deixando bastante curiosa sobre o que o incentivou a ser tão cuidadoso com ela. Hinata não era tão estúpida, apenas ordens da Hokage não eram suficientes para fazê-lo agir desse modo, o Uchiha sempre se portou como bem entendeu. Seria mais fácil a trancar no quarto durante todo o dia e apenas força-la a tomar o remédio. Por isso, a ideia de que talvez ele se sentisse culpado a atingiu, e isso não a deixou feliz. Uma parte cheia de orgulho dentro de si não queria que ele sentisse pena, mesmo isso provando que ele não era tão impiedoso como tentava demonstrar a todos._

_\- S-Sasuke-kun, eu deveria ter te agradecido antes… - Murmurou envergonhada._

_Sasuke a olhou com confusão, sem entender sobre o que aquela Hyuuga estava balbuciando agora._

_\- Todos me falaram o quanto você parecia preocupado comigo - continuou - Por isso, obrigada!_

_Ela sorriu e o Uchiha quase - quase - corou com essas palavras._

_Quais foram os malditos fofoqueiros? Com certeza a velha gagá e aquelas enfermeiras que cochichavam por suas costas desde o instante em que pisou no hospital._

_\- V-você salvou a minha vida._

_A encarou procurando algum traço de ironia e sua respiração falhou ao não encontrar algum. Foi o único causador de sua atual situação, ainda assim essa mulher mantinha um sorriso brilhante ao agradecer por ter salvo sua vida. Era tão absurdo que chegava a ser ridículo._

_\- Eu fiz o que deveria ser feito - grunhiu - Se deixasse você morrer perto de mim eu seria castigado, para sua sorte não estou muito a fim de receber esse jutsu problemático da Tsunade. – Deu de ombros._

_Essa havia sido de longe a maior mentira já dita por ele em bastante tempo. No momento em que Hinata começou a morrer de tanta dor, o pensamento de ser castigado ou não nem ao menos passou por sua cabeça. Sasuke estava ocupado demais admitindo para si mesmo como ele não era capaz de suportar a ideia de perdê-la agora. Não queria mais que ela sofresse, só desejava ver um de seus sorrisos substituir todas aquelas lágrimas._

_Por isso, se sentiu aliviado ao entrar naquele quarto e descobrir que ela ainda respirava. Ele se alimentou da frequência de sua respiração como se essa fosse sua fonte vital._

_\- Oh, entendo - murmurou um pouco cabisbaixa._

_Ela não deveria ficar chateada com suas declarações maldosas quando sabia bem quem ele era de verdade, era irritante como Hinata parecia esperar mais dele. Era ainda mais irritante a forma como ele se importava._

_Não entendia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si e o que o impulsionava a machucá-la cada vez mais, fosse com gestos ou com palavras. Não desejava isso, não desejava esses sentimentos como também não desejava a machucar, mas para seu azar, tudo parecia fora de controle ultimamente._

_Quando olhava para Hinata, uma voz gritava que, apenas dessa vez, ele já havia feito o suficiente._

_Alguns longos minutos se passaram quando Sasuke resolveu se pronunciar._

_\- Eu não te mataria._

_Hinata pareceu confusa._

_\- O q-que?_

_\- Se eu destruísse a vila, ou o mundo todo, não importa. Eu não te mataria._

_O sorriso de Hinata voltou e Sasuke quase respirou aliviado._

_A ninja percebeu quando ele disse o "se eu" como se não soubesse mais se de fato isso aconteceria. Seus olhos lacrimejaram pela felicidade, pela primeira vez parecia ter feito algum progresso._

_\- Se fizesse isso e eu fosse a única sobrevivente, não teria mais um lar._

_Por uns instantes, não teve uma resposta._

_\- Eu seria... Sou o seu lar agora e você não vai morrer, Hinata. - Fez uma pausa - Eu seria o seu lar._

_O coração dela acelerou com tanta força que ela acreditou estar prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Nunca esperou ouvir essas palavras de Sasuke e, como consequência, não tinha uma resposta. Sua boca se abriu e fechou várias vezes, nenhuma palavra saia dela. Quando conseguiu dizer algo, Sasuke já havia ido embora e as palavras se misturaram com as lágrimas que, no momento, eram sua única companhia._

_\- Eu não quero morrer, Sasuke. - Chorou com mais força - Ainda tenho outros lugares para mostrar. _

Tinha menos de quinze dias de vida e se sobrevivesse, seria definitivo o fato de que nunca mais poderia enxergar.

* * *

A academia ninja de Konoha era o lugar que marcou sua infância. Ali foi onde conheceu seus melhores amigos, mesmo não sendo tão próximos na época. Ela sabia que essa realidade também se encaixava para várias outras pessoas, principalmente para Sasuke.

Deu um fraco sorriso ao se lembrar das broncas de Iruka-sensei para Naruto enquanto ela sempre o observava de longe. Agora, tudo aquilo apenas parecia uma memória antiga. Nunca teve coragem de confessar seus sentimentos para Naruto, mesmo quando se tornaram amigos, e agora isso não parecia ter mais importância. Seus sentimentos por Naruto acabaram sendo perdidos entre toda essa bagunça.

Sasuke observou quando Hinata, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, caminhou sem muita dificuldade ao velho balanço localizado em baixo de uma árvore. Quase se sentiu orgulhoso por dessa vez não ocorrer nenhum tropeço.

Quando ela se sentou naquele antigo pedaço de madeira, um silêncio estranho reinou. Mesmo incomodado, permaneceu com os braços cruzados apenas a examinando, sabia que logo ela pronunciaria alguma coisa sem importância.

\- Eu gostava de observar os alunos da academia por esse balanço.

Admitiu enquanto se balançava levemente.

\- Está vazia nesse horário. - Sasuke comentou - É uma visão bem nostálgica de qualquer forma.

O silêncio retornou e nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a quebrá-lo.

O dia inteiro, Sasuke estava incomodado com a faixa que Hinata usava em seus olhos, mesmo sabendo ser ridículo se preocupar com algo desse tipo. Apenas era menos estranho quando podia ver os seus olhos dela.

\- Se eu soubesse que estaria assim agora, teria feito tantas coisas que nunca tive coragem - murmurou - É o meu único arrependimento.

\- Hum. - Grunhiu sem querer demonstrar interesse.

\- S-Sasuke-kun?

\- Hum?

\- E-Eu sei que tudo está fadado ao fim um dia, talvez ninguém nunca entenda isso, mas nada dura para sempre... - Escutou com curiosidade se perguntando onde ela queria chegar – Mas você acredita em segundas chances?

\- Eu nunca pensei sobre isso.

Sua resposta foi sincera. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça dar uma segunda chance a Itachi, que agora já havia sido morto pelas suas mãos.

\- Você acha que eu teria uma segunda chance? Talvez outra vida. Você acredita em reencarnação?

Sasuke soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Eu acredito que você está pensando demais, Hyuuga. - Se aproximou - Você não irá morrer, suas segundas chances acontecerão nessa vida.

\- Como consegue ter certeza disso? - Sua voz falhou - O que eu posso fazer para evitar esse final?

O Uchiha se ajoelhou em frente ao balanço em que ela estava sentada e a olhou numa tentativa de guardar todos os traços de seu rosto. De todas as pessoas, ele era a última para quem ela deveria fazer esses questionamentos.

\- Primeiro, tire esse negócio dos olhos. - Desamarrou o nó que prendia a faixa - Ela está me irritando.

Hinata riu tão calorosamente que algo se aqueceu dentro do Uchiha.

\- Não morrerá porque eu estou cuidando de você. – Deu de ombros - Não sei se te contaram, Hyuuga, mas eu sou bom em tudo que faço.

Observou satisfeito como a presunção em sua voz a fez corar.

Não era necessário dizer mais nada, não desejava mais escutar a palavra "morte", sua vida já estava cheia dela.

Quando ela abaixou o rosto ele pousou um dedo em seu queixo levantando-o. Em seguida, sua mão fez um caminho até sua bochecha esquerda e os olhos tão diferentes dos seus brilharam em meio à aparência sem vida. De alguma forma, ela parecia reagir ao seu toque.

Um fraco sorriso surgiu no rosto de Uchiha Sasuke, sorriso que logo ele fez questão de desmanchar. Se Hinata soubesse, com certeza lamentaria por não ser capaz de enxergar algo tão raro.

Era indiscutível o tamanho do azar que eles possuíam, mas ele agradeceu por, mesmo não merecendo, ser um pouco mais sortudo, pois tudo que ansiava ver estava bem ali em sua frente. Era imperceptível para qualquer outra pessoa, mas ele sabia muito bem o que sentiu naquele momento.

_Sasuke não podia simplesmente desviar seu olhar, já que estava muito ocupado admitindo o quanto apreciava os olhos de Hinata._

* * *

Já era fim da tarde quando Hinata ouviu uma batida na porta. Como estava na cozinha começando a preparar o jantar daquele dia, seria mais rápido se ela fosse atender. Além disso, Sasuke estava treinando e ela não queria o incomodar.

Quando abriu a porta, logo pôde ouvir uma voz muito bem conhecida.

\- Espero não incomodar, Hinata. - Tsunade pronunciou - Mas eu tenho novidades.

Um barulho de passos, que ficava mais alto a cada segundo, chamou atenção das duas mulheres. A Hyuuga não precisou fazer nenhum movimento para poder identificar quem era, até porque não faria nenhuma diferença. Sasuke deveria ter ouvido o barulho fora do normal e agora veio checar se tudo estava certo.

Tsunade, no entanto, preferiu ignorar a presença do criminoso ali, seu assunto era apenas com Hinata. De qualquer forma, não fazia diferença se Sasuke escutasse ou não.

\- Entre, Tsunade-sama. - Sorriu - Aceita um chá?

\- Não, Hinata, obrigada, mas meu assunto é rápido – Seu tom de voz estava sério - Eu finalmente encontrei uma forma de salvar a sua vida.

Hinata ficou muda por alguns segundos, o choque a impedia de fazer qualquer movimento. Logo o sorriso mais bonito que ela já havia dado surgiu em seu rosto. Tentou controlar as lágrimas de felicidade. Desde que saiu do hospital tentou se conformar com sua morte, por isso a ideia de ter outra chance parecia surreal demais para ela.

\- Só que não é tão bom assim.

O sorriso logo se desmanchou.

\- C-como assim, Tsunade-sama? - Gaguejou – N-não compreendo.

\- Hinata, a única forma de te salvar é fazendo uma cirurgia que não é nada fácil - suspirou – A chance de sucesso é de apenas 30%.

O silêncio invadiu a sala. Sasuke estava encostado na parede sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção e Hinata se sentou pesadamente no sofá, forçando um sorriso.

\- Bom, é a minha única chance, não é? - sussurrou - N-não tenho outra escolha.

Não havia outra escapatória, ela poderia esperar e morrer, ou fazer a cirurgia e correr o mesmo risco, a diferença era que na segunda opção havia uma esperança de viver. Tsunade desejou com todas as forças ter uma notícia melhor para dar, dizer que ela conseguiria sua vida de volta e sua visão sem nenhum risco, porém a probabilidade de sobrevivência não estava a seu favor. Não dependia apenas do seu talento como ninja médica, mas também da reação que o corpo de Hinata teria durante a cirurgia, ela precisaria ser forte.

\- Vamos fazê-la o mais rápido possível. Posso te explicar como funcionará.

\- Será que pode esperar mais um pouco?

\- Você não tem muito mais tempo.

\- Apenas mais um pouco - implorou.

\- Tudo bem! – Levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição - Mas não passaremos de uma semana. Eu posso te explicar...

\- Tsunade-sama - interrompeu - Eu não quero saber como funcionará essa cirurgia. Acho que é melhor assim, senão apenas ficarei mais assustada. E eu confio em você.

A Hokage observou o sorriso que iluminou o rosto de sua paciente e balançou sua cabeça junto com um fraco riso. Levantou-se devagar e lançou um olhar para o homem que não parecia ter se mexido nem um milímetro longe daquela parede.

\- Hinata.

\- Sim, Tsunade-sama?

\- Não importa se temos um prazo de poucos dias ou uma vida inteira, todos nós devemos aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último. – observou a Hyuuga pela última vez - Só assim podemos dizer que nossa vida valeu a pena.

Dito isso, saiu.

* * *

Sua cabeça teve, na maior parte do dia, a companhia de pensamentos confusos e incômodos. Também estava cheia de preocupação, sentimento que o antigo Sasuke não possuía, ainda mais quando se está voltado para uma mulher. Hinata ocupava sua mente a maior parte do tempo.

Buscou durante todo esse tempo tentar se afastar dela, treinar o máximo possível e trocar apenas poucas palavras durante o dia, mas isso, pelo visto, havia fracassado. Não importava o que fizesse, não conseguia agir naturalmente quando a Hyuuga estava por perto. Pelo contrário, todas essas sensações, até então desconhecidas para Sasuke, apenas se multiplicavam a cada dia, como um vírus.

Agora o tempo deles estava prestes a acabar e a única coisa em sua cabeça era a preocupação.

30%

A chance do coração de Hinata continuar batendo era de 30%.

Bagunçou seu cabelo enquanto guiava a Hyuuga pela vila de Konoha. Era meio da madrugada e estavam indo para o último lugar que ela desejava visitar.

\- Se nos pegarem lá, não vai resultar em boa coisa. - Sasuke comentou o óbvio.

\- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, nenhum Hyuuga se preocupa em vigiar o jardim.

Achou melhor não discutir, mesmo que invadir o jardim da mansão Hyuuga no meio da noite não estivesse na sua lista de "coisas a se fazer antes de fugir de Konoha".

Fuga. Uma palavra que aos poucos estava sumindo de sua mente. Seus pensamentos estavam tão focados naquela maldita mulher que havia se esquecido de seus principais objetivos. Seu poder estava forte o suficiente agora e era estranho a Hokage não tê-los checado ainda. Ignorou sua desconfiança por essa incomum tranquilidade e julgou que talvez fosse apenas um grande descuido daquela velha.

Tinha força o suficiente para fugir daquela vila agora e ninguém poderia impedir, mas ao invés disso, a única coisa na qual estava fugindo era da Hyuuga e das sensações estranhas que ela causava. Como era possível querer se manter longe e perto ao mesmo tempo?

Agradeceu mentalmente por aquele ser o último lugar que Hinata desejava visitar e também se impressionou consigo mesmo por conseguir manter sua palavra por tanto tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos, pararam em frente a um enorme muro de grandes pedras cinza.

\- Espero que o ANBU responsável por nos vigiar não conte isso a Tsunade-sama. - Hinata murmurou um pouco receosa.

\- Aquele ANBU só serve para rir da gente. – Sasuke resmungou em resposta.

Hinata soltou uma risada e Sasuke a puxou para si, ignorando o grunhido de surpresa. Pulou para o topo do muro sem muito esforço.

\- P- Poderia me avisar quando for fazer algo desse tipo.

Hinata pôs uma mão sobre o peito assim que colocou seus pés no chão novamente deixando claro o seu nervosismo. Agora eles já estavam no território Hyuuga.

O portador do sharingan levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Sempre esqueço que minha proximidade te deixa nervosa - disse com desinteresse enquanto Hinata corava. - O jardim está logo a nossa frente.

Não conseguia ver nada de especial naquele jardim, até porque nunca foi um apreciador de flores e da natureza. Ainda assim, poderia afirmar, sem sombras de dúvidas, que aquele era o melhor lugar visitado por eles. Não importava o quanto ele examinasse, não encontrava nada que pudesse reclamar.

Era apenas um jardim bem cuidado e não possuía nenhum defeito.

Hinata soltou um suspiro aliviado.

\- Eu amo esse jardim com todas as minhas forças. - Sorriu - Costumava cuidar dele antes do acidente.

A forma como ela falava "acidente" o irritava. Era como se não quisesse acreditar ou dizer em voz alta que havia sido sim um ato intencional no qual ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o homem ao lado dela nesse momento, havia provocado. Hinata poderia dizer isso em sua cara, ele não se incomodaria, pelo contrário, deveria ser lembrado a todo o momento como ele era o causador de tamanho sofrimento.

Em um ato impensado e inesperado, Hinata apertou a mão de Sasuke. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito e como o Uchiha não expressou nenhuma reação, se afastou corada.

\- D-Desculpe, e-eu só...

\- Existem vários tipos de flores aqui, como eu não entendo sobre esse assunto, não saberia diferenciar todas. - interrompeu - Confesso que é um bonito local, tem uma árvore de cerejeira um pouco mais afastada.

\- A árvore... - Hinata murmurou como se tivesse lembrado de algo - P-Pode me levar até lá, Sasuke-kun?

Não disse mais nenhuma palavra, apenas fez o que foi pedido e a guiou até a árvore. A Hyuuga a tocou com uma áurea meio nostálgica e por fim se sentou no chão, apoiando suas costas no tronco.

Sasuke conferiu mais uma vez se ninguém estava por perto. Aquilo não era muito útil, no entanto. Estavam em um lugar cheio de Hyuuga's que poderiam ativar seu Kekkei Genkai a qualquer momento.

Quando seus olhos negros se voltaram mais uma vez para a Hyuuga, se surpreendeu por encontrá-la deitada em baixo daquele bonito pé de cerejeira.

Revirou os olhos e resolveu deitar ao seu lado, as mãos por baixo de sua cabeça.

\- Queria poder ver como o céu está. - suspirou chateada.

\- Está estrelado. Nenhuma nuvem.

\- Deve estar incrível.

Hinata sorriu em admiração e Sasuke a olhou de lado.

\- Esse sempre foi um bom lugar para fugir.

Foi capaz de escutar quando ela sussurrou para si mesma, mas não disse nada. Se sua intenção era procurar refúgio de seus problemas, não deveria levar o maior deles junto, pensou com amargura.

Apesar de essa hipocrisia o incomodar, não desejava que ela estivesse em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse ao seu lado.

Por que ele continuava pensando nessas coisas estúpidas?

Porém, só bastava ela começar a falar para ele esquecer tudo e se concentrar apenas em sua voz. Não sabia se era para estar feliz com isso, no entanto.

Seus olhos estavam fechados quando ele a encarou, seu nariz ainda apontado para o céu, ou melhor, para as folhas daquela árvore. Sua feição estava serena e ele poderia jurar que aquela era a imagem mais bonita vista por ele em bastante tempo.

Seu coração se acelerou.

\- Sasuke-kun, se eu morresse agora, eu ficaria feliz. - Ele a olhou sem entender - Estou no único lugar que desejava estar nesse momento. - Fez uma pausa - Pode parecer algo egoísta já que possuo amigos que se importam comigo e, não se engane, eu me importo com eles da mesma forma. Você não sabe o quanto eu desejava ter mais tempo com eles também... Mas nesse momento, é apenas com você que eu queria estar.

Corou fortemente, sua boca se abrindo e fechando enquanto procurava coragem para prosseguir.

\- Eu sou agradecida por todos os momentos que passamos juntos e por isso quero aproveitar meus últimos dias com você. Quero poder compensar todos os anos pela qual nenhum de nós dois nos importávamos um com o outro. - Fechou os olhos com força como se não soubesse se deveria ou não continuar - Isso é tudo que estou pensando agora. Não me importo se você irá completar ou não a sua vingança algum dia, ou se fugirá dessa vila nesse exato momento, porque agora eu só me importo com o quanto sou agradecida a você.

Hinata sorriu e Sasuke apenas a escutou em estado de choque pelo desabafo tão súbito.

\- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun, por ter me levado a todos esses lugares "idiotas" e "irritantes"

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pela sua bochecha quando percebeu o que queria falar a tanto tempo, o sentimento na qual tentou negar de todas as formas, só que agora, não tinha mais tempo para isso. Naruto havia simplesmente sumido de sua mente para poder dar espaço a Uchiha Sasuke. Difícil dizer quando começou a sentir seu coração acelerar quando ele estava por perto, ou o quanto se sentia mais tranquila quando o tocava, nem mesmo quando começou a fazer chá apenas para ouvir o som dele treinando.

O seu som favorito havia se tornado a voz de Sasuke, mesmo quando ele estava irritado ou gritando de aborrecimento. Ansiava poder ouvir a sua risada, algo que nunca teve a chance, mas sua curiosidade estava sempre presente junto com sua esperança. E a única coisa que mais ansiava enxergar não eram os seus cinco lugares preferidos, mas sim o rosto do homem ao seu lado em todos eles. A única coisa que queria ver agora era seu rosto e era tão frustrante não ser capaz disso.

_E Uchiha Sasuke..._

\- ... Obrigada por ter me deixado a cada dia mais apaixonada por você.

Um leve sorriso enfeitava o rosto de Hinata, estava feliz por ter dito tudo que queria antes que sua vida acabasse e também por ter a sorte de ter encontrado o amor mais uma vez em sua vida curta, mesmo sendo pela pessoa mais improvável.

Alguns segundos de puro silêncio se passaram. Silêncio que foi quebrado com o pequeno grito surpreso de Hinata quando o Uchiha a puxou pela mão, fazendo com que ela ficasse com metade do corpo em cima do dele.

Se alguém o perguntasse agora o que estava fazendo, ele não saberia dizer. Estava agindo por impulso, apenas por ter escutado algo pela qual ele parecia cobiçar durante muito tempo. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos contraditórios, mas ele os ignorou. Nada mais importava.

Colocou sua mão na nuca de Hinata a puxando para mais perto, um pequeno sorriso de lado em seu rosto.

\- Hinata - sussurrou - Você não vai morrer.

Após essas palavras, Sasuke selou os seus lábios com uma urgência na qual ele não sabia que existia até aquele momento. Apertou o corpo de Hinata contra si e jurou aos céus que nunca mais a soltaria.

Seu beijo foi como um remédio para todas suas dúvidas e ele não sabia quando teria forças de parar. Aquele era um começo de algo perigoso, quase como um vício. Poderia fluir pelas suas veias, invadir seu cérebro e o matar aos poucos, ele não se importava.

_Foi só depois, quando finalmente conseguiu pensar de novo, que ele admitiu o quanto apreciava os lábios de Hinata._

Infelizmente, aquele foi seu único pensamento por um bom tempo.

* * *

No dia seguinte, um ninja da aldeia apareceu informando que Tsunade exigia a presença de Hinata no hospital. Era necessária a realização de alguns exames antes da cirurgia planejada para acontecer em poucos dias.

Soltou um bufo irritado. Era o único acordado. Hinata ainda estava dormindo enquanto ele, na verdade, nem havia conseguido fechar os olhos por um segundo naquela noite. Sua cabeça estava ocupada demais pensando em como essa maldita Hyuuga conseguia repousar em paz depois de colocar em sua comida algum tipo de veneno que faz as pessoas terem uma estranha vontade de beijar garotas tímidas e cegas por aí.

Talvez estivesse o envenenando há muito tempo, pois só isso explica os sentimentos estranhos que tem tido nesses últimos dias.

O beijo deixou claro algo que não podia mais esconder de si mesmo: se sentia atraído por ela. Ainda assim, não conseguia entender se era apenas uma atração passageira ou algo mais forte, ele estava perdido em seus próprios sentimentos e não pediria ajuda a ninguém, afinal, uma coisa que ela ainda não havia conseguido estragar era o seu orgulho.

Ignorou a voz irritante em sua mente o lembrando de como seu orgulho já tinha sido arruinado desde o momento que correu para salvar a vida dela.

Toda sua vida tinha visto as mulheres como algo irritante e desnecessário a não ser que fossem utilizadas para seu único prazer. Um pensamento egoísta e odiável, mas era assim que deveria ser, porque Uchiha Sasuke não deveria ser nada além de egoísta e odiável.

De repente ela chegou e se tornou a única exceção.

De repente ele não era mais Uchiha Sasuke.

De repente se transformou em um homem que não conhecia.

Não conseguia mais ser egoísta e odiável quando se tratava dela, pelo contrário, sentia como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa por ela, tudo para compensar o mal pela qual ele foi o responsável. Não a enxergava mais como algo desnecessário e inútil, muito menos como um objeto para satisfazer seus desejos. As coisas estavam tão diferentes do momento em que a encontrou com sentada e perdida em seu sofá empoeirado.

Em alguns momentos, onde encontrar a causa mais lógica para isso tudo, ele se lembrava de algo que todas essas possas idiotas falavam: amor. A ideia absurda ia embora tão rápido quanto chegava. Uchiha Sasuke era incapaz de amar, muito menos sabia o que era amor. Apenas sentiu o amor materno e depois disso, tudo era apenas o desejo por vingança. E onde esse desejo estava agora? Aquela Hyuuga estava lhe arrancando o único objetivo de sua vida.

\- Sasuke-kun?

A mulher que estava em seus pensamentos agora descia as escadas com cuidado e incerteza, sem saber se ele estava realmente ali. Respirou fundo e esqueceu tudo que estava na sua cabeça a alguns segundos atrás, até mesmo o beijo. A única coisa que se preocupava realmente era em mantê-la viva.

\- A velha precisa de você no hospital - disse sem rodeios.

Hinata fez uma pequena pausa enquanto uma exclamação de surpresa escapava de sua pequena boca deliciosa, em seguida, assentiu.

\- Te deixarei lá, melhor irmos logo.

Assim que desceu as escadas e saíram da velha casa, andaram lado a lado. Hinata estava a cada dia melhor em andar sozinha, se houvesse algum imprevisto ou algo no caminho, Sasuke a guiaria para a direção certa, fora isso, apenas a observava dar seus pequenos passos com determinação.

Assim como era habitual, ficaram em um silêncio confortável. Agradeceu mentalmente por isso, pois sempre que ela resolvia falar algo, não conseguia prestar atenção em absolutamente nada além de seus lábios. Pelo visto, aquele beijo foi o gatilho para ápice de sua insanidade.

"Merda, Sasuke, está parecendo um pervertido que não sabe se controlar."

Amaldiçoou aquela manhã achando que seu dia não poderia piorar. Grande equívoco.

Do nada - literalmente do nada - um garoto com cara de cachorro apareceu. Reconheceu como Inuzuka Kiba e o seu cão que não recordava o nome e nem se importaria em lembrar.

\- Hinata-chaaan! Que saudade!

\- Kiba-kun?

Hinata sorriu enquanto recebia um grande abraço de urso e um beijo em sua bochecha. Deixou uma gargalhada escapar quando ele começou a girar ainda agarrado a ela.

Estavam tão entretidos que não perceberam uma áurea negativa fluir de um certo Uchiha. Todos ao redor pareceram notar o perigo e se afastaram com pressa.

\- Espero que esse criminoso esteja a tratando bem, Hina-chan.

Kiba deixou o desdém deslizar em sua voz quando se referiu a Sasuke, ignorando o fato de que ele estava bem ao seu lado com um olhar assassino destinado apenas a sua figura. O Uchiha estava muito ocupado pensando em várias formas prazerosas de matar aquele ser inconveniente para responder.

Se perguntou como a Hyuuga se deixava ser abraçada assim por um ninja de classe tão baixa, não entendia principalmente porquê ela parecia tão feliz conversando com ele.

Sentiu uma fúria inexplicável e uma vontade de puxá-la para longe daquele Inuzuka naquele instante. Ainda assim, não se moveu. Essa seria uma atitude ciumenta e ele não sentia ciúmes, ainda mais daquela Hyuuga. Não deveria importar com quem ela falava ou deixava de falar, se ela desejava se misturar com esse tipo inferior, não era seu problema.

\- O Sasuke-kun é uma pessoa de b-bom coração - murmurou enquanto brincava com os dedos.

\- Esse daí? - Apontou descaradamente - Você deve ter enlouquecido, Hinata!

Sasuke soltou um baixo rosnado chamando a atenção dos dois. Primeiro a Hyuuga saía por aí dizendo que ele era bondoso, segundo aquele imbecil falava dele como se ele não estivesse ali e terceiro, não estava mais aguentando ver Hinata perto do Inuzuka.

\- Hinata, vamos - grunhiu.

\- H-Hai.

\- Hinata-chan, não deixe ele mandar assim em você. - Kiba franziu o cenho - Estamos conversando, Uchiha.

\- Agora quer conversar, Inuzuka? – Abriu um sorriso maldoso - Não vi você fazer uma visita a sua amiguinha Hyuuga durante todo esse tempo.

Kiba apertou a mandíbula com raiva.

\- Eu estive ocupado com missões e a Hinata sabe disso - rosnou - E não te devo satisfações, Uchiha.

\- Kiba-kun, por favor! – Sasuke estreitou os olhos quando ela implorou enquanto segurava a mão do seu parceiro de equipe, tentando assim acalmá-lo - P-preciso fazer uns exames agora com Tsunade-sama - explicou.

Ele pareceu relaxar.

\- Bom, se é assim. - Deu de ombros.

Sasuke não parecia disposto a esperar mais. Sem aviso, arrastou Hinata até o hospital, ignorando os protestos dela por não ter tempo de se despedir.

\- Não entendo como consegue ser amiga de alguém tão imbecil - exclamou com raiva.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e soltou uma baixa risada.

\- S-se não fosse você, Sasuke-kun, poderia dizer que está com ciúme.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha interrompendo os passos e se aproximou da ninja o suficiente para que ela fosse capaz de sentir seu hálito em seu rosto.

\- Não acha que está se achando demais, Hyuuga? - Murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido.

Não houve resposta já que Sasuke se afastou antes de dar essa chance. Hinata não pôde evitar se sentir um pouco decepcionada com seu afastamento. Soltou um suspiro desanimado enquanto seu rosto voltava à coloração normal, ela não estava surpresa, no entanto.

Estava sendo idiota se esperava que Sasuke iria a beijar de novo. O que ocorreu ontem foi apenas uma atitude impulsionada pela pena e não iria se repetir. Sinceramente, sempre foi ingênua ao pensar ser possível alguém se apaixonar por ela. A cada dia o sonho de ter um amor correspondido e uma família feliz parecia mais distante, principalmente com o risco de morrer em pouco tempo.

Não conseguiu fazer com que Naruto correspondesse seus sentimentos, quem dirá Uchiha Sasuke, o homem que possuía qualquer mulher aos seus pés e que não se importava com nenhuma delas. Desde pequena observava como todas as meninas buscavam com certo desespero a sua atenção, naquela época ela não entendia muito bem, mas agora tudo parecia ter um pouco de sentido.

Ainda assim, Sasuke as desprezava, até mesmo as mais bonitas como Ino e Sakura. Era óbvio que ele nunca desejaria uma mulher cega e sem graça como ela.

Não era capaz nem de enxergar o rosto que todas as outras mulheres admiravam, mas talvez essa fosse a maior diferença entre ela e as outras mulheres, não havia se apaixonado por sua aparência física e sim pelo seu jeito. Mesmo sendo tão mal humorado e um criminoso, havia conseguido encontrar qualidades nele que mais ninguém havia visto. Não foi preciso procurar com os olhos, apenas precisou enxergar com o coração.

E no fim, a cada descoberta, acabou encontrando um amor sem esperança.

Estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que apenas despertou com a voz de Tsunade a chamando.

\- As enfermeiras irão te preparar, Hinata.

Ela assentiu enquanto sentia uma mão a guiando seguido por um barulho de porta se fechando e uma voz desconhecida.

\- Hinata-sama, por favor, espere aqui por um instante. Prepararei sua vestimenta.

Depois de assentir, percebeu que deveria estar ao lado da porta daquele quarto de hospital, afinal havia se locomovido pouco e podia escutar as vozes de Tsunade e Sasuke conversando do lado de fora. Seu coração se acelerou ao perceber que ela era o assunto principal da conversa e sua surpresa foi evidente ao escutar as palavras desferidas pelo Uchiha.

Sasuke não tinha muita certeza de sua decisão já que todos os seus pensamentos estavam fora de ordem, mas a única coisa tão clara como o dia em toda sua insanidade era o fato de como não desejava perder Hinata. Ela não merecia nada daquilo pelo qual estava passando por sua culpa, se realmente existe um perdão divino, sem dúvidas ele não mereceria. Mas a cada segundo que passava ao lado dela, desejava poder mudar sua vida e talvez aquela fosse a única coisa menos egoísta que faria por alguém. Salvaria sua vida, era tudo que desejava agora e foi esse desejo que o guiou até aquela conversa.

\- Se Hinata recebesse os olhos de alguém, ela poderia sobreviver? - Perguntou parecendo desinteressado.

Tsunade não precisou pensar para responder.

\- As chances aumentariam - concordou - Mas seria algo impossível de se conseguir agora... É muito difícil conseguir esse tipo de órgão em pouco tempo.

Talvez aquela fosse a melhor forma de pagar pelos seus pecados, ou seria, se ele realmente estivesse se importando com todas as coisas erradas que fez na vida. Sua única preocupação era ela, era um sentimento tão grande, que o fez mudar por inteiro. Um Uchiha nunca faria isso por alguém, mas ele faria. Naquele momento, poderia dar sua própria vida. Com certeza havia se transformado em um grande idiota, mas isso... Isso era suportável.

Quando era apenas uma criança, viu todas as pessoas importantes para si serem pegas pela morte sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Não queria que isso acontecesse novamente, pois, Hinata, era importante para ele.

\- E se eu doasse meus olhos?

Aquelas palavras saíram com uma suavidade desconhecida. A Hokage ficou paralisada sem acreditar que era realmente aquele garoto irresponsável e egocêntrico que estava na sua frente.

Onde aquele criminoso rank S tinha parado?

Um leve sorriso logo surgiu em seu rosto.

"Você conseguiu Hinata, você o mudou."

\- Hinata deve aceitar isso primeiro, Uchiha - respondeu - Seria possível, se ela concordasse.

Sasuke se virou, pronto para sair.

\- Converse com ela então. Se eu falasse, ela não concordaria.

Sem esperar uma resposta, se foi.

A mulher loira, entretanto, ficou alguns segundos parada. Apesar de tudo, Sasuke era apenas um jovem que tinha muito a descobrir sobre a vida. Perdeu o carinho e amor ainda muito jovem e usou a vingança para alimentar sua vida. Agora, aquilo parecia ter adormecido em sua cabeça enquanto se preocupava com Hinata. Seria possível que ele houvesse descoberto novamente o amor? Se realmente era isso, ele finalmente percebeu como um sentimento tão mais quente vale a pena.

Hinata, sem querer, havia mostrado isso a ele.

Apenas desejou que os sentimentos negativos não se tornassem mais fortes novamente, no mesmo momento que entrava no quarto onde Hinata se encontrava.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la encostada à parede, suas mãos apertavam com tanta força o grosso casaco lilás que usava que era possível ver as pontas dos dedos brancas pela falta de circulação do sangue.

Sua face estava séria quando as palavras escaparam de sua boca:

\- Farei a cirurgia. - repetiu - Não conte para o Sasuke agora, mas farei a cirurgia em dois dias.

Nunca se perdoaria se para sobreviver Sasuke tivesse que passar por tudo aquilo que ela estava passando.

* * *

Quando estavam voltando para o complexo Uchiha, Hinata sentiu uma grossa gota d'água cair em seu delicado nariz, logo sendo seguida por outras gotas semelhantes. Qualquer um poderia supor que estava começando a chover e antes de poder ter alguma reação a chuva ficou ainda mais forte. Um trovão retumbou a distância.

\- Vamos entrar na barraquinha de lámen e esperar que a chuva passe. - A voz do homem ao seu lado se fez ouvir sobre o barulho da tempestade.

Sem dar uma resposta, ela tocou o braço do Uchiha, seus dedos descendo até onde parecia querer chegar: sua mão. Segurando com força, começou a correr. Mesmo surpreso com essa atitude, Sasuke se deixou ser levado, estava prestes a perguntar no que ela estava pensando quando ouviu sua risada, foi o suficiente para compreender o que estava se passando. Durante todos os dias que passaram juntos, poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes escutou o som da risada de Hinata. Por causa da chuva, ninguém estava andando pelas ruas, todos estavam bem protegidos em suas casas. Alguns atrasados também corriam, mas eram poucos. Ou seja, existia uma rua inteira no qual podia se correr às cegas que não se esbarraria em nada.

Ela precisava disso e ele não tinha percebido. Poderia tê-la levado a um campo onde se poderia correr a vontade na floresta. Costumava brincar lá quando era apenas uma criança.

Talvez um dia a levaria lá.

Acompanhou os passos apressados de Hinata, não tinha outra opção já que ela não soltava sua mão, mesmo sendo um pouco constrangedor ele não se soltou.

Os passos, contudo, se interromperam. Havia tropeçado em uma pedra e estava prestes a cair o levando junto. Por reflexo, ele a puxou, colando aquele corpo delicado com o seu.

\- Hyuuga, deveria ser mais cuidadosa - disse o óbvio com irritação.

\- E-eu sabia que se algo assim acontecesse, S-Sasuke-kun não iria me deixar cair - ofegou com um sorriso e bochechas coradas.

Aquela mulher o surpreendia a cada dia. Como ela conseguia confiar nele? Logo ele que a atingiu com um chidori sem nenhuma piedade, quem era o maior vilão dessa história e que não havia lhe trago nada de bom além de tratá-la mal. Era realmente uma mulher estípida e isso fazia seu coração palpitar.

Já estavam encharcados pela forte chuva, a roupa grudava em seu corpo e o grosso casaco de Hinata deveria estar pesado pela quantidade de água absorvida. O cabelo se agarrava ao seu rosto de uma forma que ele julgou bonita. Sua respiração estava um pouco acelerada e seus lábios entreabertos, era uma visão agradável.

Apesar de Hinata parecer completamente entregue, seu cérebro exigia a cada segundo que ele se afastasse. Sua parte racional temia aos efeitos estranhos causados por ela, enquanto outra parte dele apenas desejava a beijar nesse instante. Essa última era o oponente mais forte. Uma batalha perdida.

Aproximou-se mais, já mandando todo o bom senso para o inferno. Ele sabia que ela também desejava isso, o que só tornava mais difícil controlar os seus instintos.

Seus lábios se roçaram levemente e Hinata se arrepiou pela ansiedade e desejo. Por fim, quando jurou ser capaz de enlouquecer – ainda mais – se esperasse por mais tempo, ele aprofundou o beijo no mesmo instante em que a puxava para si.

Aquele era seu segundo beijo e os dois haviam sido iniciados por Uchiha Sasuke. Se alguém, alguns dias atrás, dissesse que isso aconteceria, ela provavelmente acreditaria se tratar de uma grande piada. Sorriu entre seus lábios, nada poderia ser mais sério.

Ela estava morrendo e só podia desejar a ele.

Estava sendo uma pessoa horrível se envolvendo com um criminoso e tendo pensamentos egoístas, entretanto, dizem por aí que quando se está próximo da morte, o impulso por fazer aquilo que sempre quis mas nunca teve coragem se torna esmagador.

Ela desejava Sasuke.

Ansiava passar seus últimos dias com o Uchiha e apenas ele, receber mais de seus beijos e alcançar tudo que ele poderia oferecer, mesmo se não fosse seu amor.

Porque Hyuuga Hinata estava perdidamente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke.

E não era um amor infantil, como havia sentido com Naruto, era algo diferente.

Quando suas línguas se tocaram, Hinata quase suspirou de aprovação. Se agarrou a sua camisa molhada e não se importava nem um pouco se tinha alguém os observando agora. Em um momento normal, com certeza, sentiria vergonha, mas aquele não era um desses.

Quando ele se afastou para que pudessem recuperar o fôlego, perceberam como a chuva havia se tornado ainda mais forte. Novamente um barulho alto veio dos céus.

\- Vamos correndo. - Sasuke apertou levemente a mão de Hinata - Dessa vez eu guiarei.

Com isso, começou a correr para casa puxando a mulher para que lhe acompanhasse.

Não demorou muito para chegar a casa. Hinata suspirou ao receber o calor e proteção da chuva. Foi quando tirou seu casaco encharcado que sentiu a proximidade de Sasuke.

Hinata permitiu que seus dedos encostassem na pele do Uchiha, caminhando pelo seu braço até alcançar aquela mão forte. Com receio, o trouxe para mais perto, seu olhos estavam fechados e Sasuke não precisava ser um gênio para entender o que ela queria: um beijo.

No entanto, as coisas saíram um pouco de controle e antes que percebesse, Sasuke já pressionava aquele pequeno corpo contra a parede enquanto suas bocas disputavam uma batalha deliciosa. As suas mãos se entrelaçaram e Sasuke as colou na parede, por cima da cabeça de Hinata, que apenas deixou escapar um pequeno gemido quando os beijos passaram a ser depositados em seu pescoço. Ela realmente não queria pensar nas marcas que ficariam no local.

Sasuke sempre gostou de ser dominador, mas sabia como deveria ir com calma quando se tratava de Hinata, ainda mais em sua primeira vez. Buscou colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça e tentou se afastar, ato impedido pela Hyuuga quando o puxou para que, dessa vez, ela o beijasse. Riu internamente, parecia que aquela mulher também já não era mais a mesma.

Tirou sua camisa deixando seu torso nu. Segurou a mão direita de Hinata e a guiou por aquela região, apreciando como seu rosto passou para um tom um pouco mais corado. Por fim, puxou a pequena blusa que a Hyuuga usava, deixando apenas o sutiã à mostra. Um pequeno sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto quando ele a levantou, obrigando-a a entrelaçar suas pernas nele, enquanto a levava para o quarto.

\- Você é linda, Hinata - murmurou em seu ouvido e se preparou para beijá-la mais uma vez.

Naquele dia não a permitiu sair do quarto, apenas pensava no quanto queria ficar próximo dela e admirar mais uma vez o seu corpo perfeito, desejava fazê-la sua até esgotar todas as suas forças. Por várias vezes admitiu que não saberia mais viver sem Hinata e sem todas aquelas sensações pela qual ela era a única responsável, principalmente depois de tê-la por completo.

Naquela noite, Tsunade também foi informada de que a aproximação entre Sasuke e Hinata havia ultrapassado uma linha que nunca imaginaria. Temeu pelo bem da vila caso a sua ninja não sobrevivesse. Talvez presenciassem uma fúria nunca vista em um Uchiha.

_O homem pelo qual quase todos temiam, contudo, só tinha em sua mente o corpo de Hinata e o apreciava com todas suas forças, junto com seu cheiro e sua voz._

* * *

Nunca imaginou ser possível sentir a felicidade de tal forma, por isso, ainda não havia se acostumado totalmente com toda essa situação. Porém, era óbvio o fato de que a vida não o permitiria desfrutar de um sentimento tão puro e ele não se revoltava com isso. Sasuke não merecia afinal. Por isso, não demorou muito para o sonho se transformar, mais uma vez, no pesadelo a qual fazia parte.

Hinata havia acabado de acordar e se remexeu um pouco em seus braços. A voz delicada deslizou pelos seus lábios rosados com certa melancolia e o atingiu como um soco.

\- Farei a cirurgia amanhã.

Sentiu o ar faltar. Se ela iria fazer a cirurgia no outro dia ele deveria ter sido informado, afinal ele doaria seus olhos para ela. A não ser que…

\- Tsunade conversou com você? - Se afastou bruscamente.

Hinata não se surpreendeu com aquele movimento, apenas continuou deitada com os olhos fechados.

\- Farei a cirurgia, Sasuke-kun - repetiu - Você pode não entender agora, mas…

\- Realmente não entendo – Sasuke já havia se levantado da cama quando retrucou com ignorância. A calma como ela falava o irritava. A decisão em suas palavras o machucava – Você prefere morrer.

\- Tudo vai dar certo Sasuke-kun, você precisa acreditar nisso – Pela primeira vez Hinata se alarmou – Por favor, eu preciso que fique comigo hoje.

Sasuke a encarou quando ela se sentou na cama, seus olhos fechados. Já não sabia controlar sua raiva, ela não havia contado sobre essa decisão e nem ao menos havia aceitado os olhos dele para que assim pudesse viver ao seu lado.

\- Olhe para mim. - Ordenou e ela obedeceu, os olhos perolados ainda estavam lá, sem vida.

Naquele instante desejou dizer milhares de coisas. Explicar como ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, gritar como ela havia se tornado a coisa mais importante em sua miserável vida, como ele mudou apenas por causa dela. Porra, Sasuke apenas queria que ela pudesse enxergar o quão desesperado ele estava agora.

No entanto, não conseguiu formar nenhuma palavra. Apenas saiu apressado daquele quarto, desejando pela primeira vez em bastante tempo estar em qualquer lugar bem longe dela.

Quando deteve seus passos, Sasuke já estava no meio da floresta. Suas pernas falharam e ele escorregou até o chão. Se perguntou se era isso que ela queria desde o início, apenas o fazer sofrer mais uma vez, como sofreu quando todas as pessoas importantes para ele morreram. Mas como ele poderia culpá-la? Ele era o único criminoso aqui, apenas atraia dor e sofrimento para todos que se aproximavam, inclusive Hinata.

Mesmo tendo se conformado com isso, as coisas acabaram saindo do controle e antes que pudesse perceber ele acreditou ser possível ser feliz pela primeira vez, talvez existisse mesmo um Deus benevolente afinal. Permitiu-se sentir esperança por culpa dela e agora poderia a perder em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Quando um pássaro cantou ao longe percebeu como, mais uma vez, estava fazendo tudo errado.

Não podia mais negar o que sentia por ela.

\- Maldita Hyuuga! - Grunhiu

O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Qual era o sentido de estar longe dela?

Aquela pergunta pairou pela sua cabeça durante todo o dia, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir zangado. Estava com raiva do seu desejo de ir em direção à morte quanto ele poderia fazer algo para impedir. Já estava anoitecendo quando sua irritação foi substituída por um vazio e se achou um idiota por gastar seu tão pequeno tempo ficando longe dela.

Caminhou de volta para casa e lá estava ela, cozinhando mais uma vez. Seus olhos estavam inchados o que deixava claro como havia chorado o dia inteiro. Se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Parecia ser incapaz de não cometer erros com ela. Hinata deveria viver o suficiente para ensiná-lo o certo. Ela ainda precisava o transformar em uma pessoa melhor.

A observou enquanto ela continuava alheia a sua presença. Admirou como ela se movia e suas mãos habilidosas trabalhavam e ele não queria perder nem um segundo daquilo.

Sempre soube que se apaixonar é algo de pessoas fracas, só não sabia ao certo em qual momento deixou de ser um dos mais fortes e se tornou o mais fraco de todos.

Estava completamente vulnerável a ela.

A única pessoa que tinha o poder de acabar completamente com ele se resolvesse sair por aquela porta e nunca mais voltar.

\- Hinata.

Assim que ouviu o Uchiha, Hinata parou tudo que fazia e começou a andar com pressa e um pouco desajeitada na direção da voz. Quando ela se aproximou, ele a puxou para si e a abraçou com força enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam sua camisa. Se sentiu um lixo, ele fez com que ela passasse sozinha o que poderia ser seu último dia de vida.

Cheirou o topo de sua cabeça. Aquele cheiro viciante de lavanda estava lá, como sempre.

Seu coração se acelerou.

Era tão óbvio.

Ele a amava.

\- Me perdoe, por tudo.

Hinata balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- A m-melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi ter te conhecido. N-não se engane, Sasuke-kun, o único que me salvou foi você, por isso, não se arrependa de nada. Se não fosse por seus erros, eu nunca teria o conhecido. - Sorriu em meio ao choro – Me perdoe se eu não puder passar mais tempo com você.

Pensou em dizer mais uma vez que ela não morreria, mas aquelas palavras não pareciam mais ter tanto sentido.

\- Não tenho mais medo da escuridão, Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe. - Riu - Não posso aceitar o transplante, nunca aceitaria que perdesse a chance de conhecer muitos outros lugares pela qual eu nunca tive. Quero que tenha uma boa vida sem mim - Se apertou ainda mais ao Uchiha - Porque eu te amo.

Um sorriso amargo se abriu em seu rosto.

\- Eu te entregaria os meus olhos pelo mesmo motivo.

* * *

O dia da cirurgia finalmente tinha chegado e Tsunade se encaminhava para o hospital naquele momento. Tentava manter a calma como qualquer médico deveria fazer, porém, já havia perdido muitas pessoas amadas sem poder fazer nada para impedir e não desejava passar por isso de novo.

O dia estava ensolarado e bonito. Crianças corriam e brincavam e pessoas trabalhavam, era apenas mais um dia normal para a população de Konoha e esperava que continuasse assim por mais tempo.

Talvez aquele fosse um ótimo dia para uma segunda chance, pensou lembrando-se de Hinata e Sasuke. Aqueles dois mereciam mais uma chance para ter uma vida feliz e normal e ela desejava isso tanto quanto eles.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Naruto, Sakura e Ino pararam na sua frente, atrapalhando o seu caminho.

\- Não tenho tempo para vocês agora - exclamou sem paciência – Farei a cirurgia de Hinata em apenas alguns minutos.

\- Sobre isso que queremos falar, Tsunade-sama. - Sakura foi a primeira a falar.

\- Ela ficará bem? - Ino completou.

\- Só saberei depois da cirurgia - admitiu – Depois disso, encaminharei Sasuke para ser encarcerado.

Aquilo assustou as duas mulheres, exceto Naruto.

\- Tsunade-obaasan, vamos fazer uma aposta. - Sorriu confiante – A Hinata ficará bem e se isso acontecer, Sasuke não será preso, apenas continuará sendo vigiado, mas agora pela Hinata.

\- Naruto! - Sakura deu um soco no Uzumaki – Não se deve apostar com a vida de uma pessoa.

\- Sakura está certa, Naruto. - Concordou com irritação.

\- Você sabe que eles merecem isso. - Naruto insistiu – E se isso não acontecer – Pensou com pesar sobre a morte da sua amiga – Eu pagarei quantos sakes você desejar.

Tsunade pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e por fim, aceitou aquela proposta absurda, ele não pararia de falar enquanto não aceitasse e ela já estava atrasada.

Os três mais jovens observaram a Hokage se afastar em silêncio, até que Ino se atreveu a falar.

\- Naruto você não deveria ter feito uma aposta desse tipo, é uma falta de respeito com a Hinata-chan.

Naruto sorriu.

\- Aquela velha sempre perde em apostas.

* * *

Respirou profundamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto onde Hinata estava. Horas haviam passado e não tinha recebido nenhuma notícia. Nunca em sua vida se sentiu tão preocupado e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Nem Naruto tentando o animar havia ajudado. Apenas conseguia sentir como se algo faltasse dentro de si.

Um pouco antes da cirurgia, Tsunade o procurou para ter uma conversa e aquilo acabou ficando em sua cabeça.

_\- Uchiha – chamou – Eu quero respostas para algumas perguntas antes de entrar naquela sala._

_Ele a encarou sem entender, mas permitiu que ela continuasse._

_\- Me diga, qual é o seu maior medo agora?_

Não precisou pensar para ter a resposta daquela pergunta. O jeito como se sentia aterrorizado por estar naquele hospital já deixava claro todo seu sentimento. Talvez o Uchiha existente antes do massacre do seu clã havia sido ressuscitado por Hinata, junto com todas as emoções pela qual jurou jamais se permitir sentir.

_\- Perder a Hinata._

Seus passos pararam em frente a porta onde ela ainda deveria estar tentando lutar pela sua vida.

_\- Quando você percebeu isso?_

_\- Quando eu já não via sentido em estar longe dela._

Desejou não ser tarde demais para perceber que encontrá-la foi o melhor acontecimento de sua medíocre vida. Ele voltaria em todos os lugares que foi pressionado a ir com ela, mas dessa vez, Hinata deveria estar lá e dizer o que enxergava. Sasuke a acompanharia em qualquer lugar estúpido para apenas ter o prazer de tê-la perto de si mais uma vez.

Quando tomou coragem para abrir a porta, deu de cara com Tsunade.

_\- Sasuke, o que você fará se ela sobreviver?_

A Hokage deu espaço para que ele pudesse passar e pudesse ter a visão de Hinata deitada na cama. Por alguns instantes ninguém se mexeu, até ele finalmente perceber que ela respirava. Seus olhos escuros foram de encontro à mulher ao seu lado com certo desespero, perguntando mentalmente se tudo havia dado certo e se ela realmente tinha sobrevivido.

Tsunade assentiu.

Naquele instante, ele não era mais um ninja perigoso com ânsia de destruir Konoha, na verdade, nada mais o importava além dela. Sentiu-se aliviado aos constatar como o seu coração ainda batia. Sasuke fechou os olhos enquanto respirava a vida de Hinata, era sua fonte vital. Naquele momento ele era apenas um homem repleto de urgência por ela.

Uchiha Sasuke se tornou um homem de sorte.

_\- Você precisa pensar para responder isso, Uchiha? O que fará se Hinata tiver a chance de viver mais uma vez? - Repetiu._

Aproximou-se dela e sorriu incrédulo. Segurou em sua mão com uma delicadeza desconhecida por ele.

Com certo receio se perguntou se ela se assustaria se a primeira pessoa que visse fosse ele, o homem na qual a atingiu e, por consequência, sua última visão. Por isso, se assustou um pouco quando os olhos brilhantes de Hinata começaram a se abrir lentamente.

\- Hinata?

Ela se enganou quando pensou que se sobrevivesse não veria mais escuridão, pois a primeira imagem à sua frente foram esses olhos tão escuros e diferentes do dela. Um fraco sorriso enfeitou o seu rosto e antes de cair na inconsciência foi possível ver o que mais desejou: o sorriso de Sasuke quando ela murmurou com a voz fraca:

\- É a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi.

É claro que quando tudo isso acabasse e Sasuke insistisse em lembrá-la sobre isso, ela morreria de vergonha. Também é óbvio como ele começaria a ficar irritado por ela simplesmente não conseguir parar de o olhar e no final ela acabaria rindo da cara emburrada que ele fazia.

Hinata notaria o quanto era apaixonada por Sasuke em todas as suas chances de vê-lo sorrindo. Também descobriria o quanto gostava de como seu cabelo era bagunçado e da cor de seus olhos. Ela não precisou de nada daquilo para amá-lo, mas esses pequenos detalhes a ajudaram a se lembrar disso a todo instante.

_Por fim, perceberia o quanto apreciava ser apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke._

**_\- Me casarei com ela._**


End file.
